Unshakable Love
by Deranged Medicine
Summary: Yes im taking in Videl621's story! B is taken from earth put in a spaceship on it's way to Vegetasei. Vb meet & tempers tangle. When the arrive on Vegetasei V thinks his father is dead...But guess what he's not....that could mean trouble...VB GCC K18
1. Important AN

Ok this is adbzfan2k03. The new taker of this story. Everything until I say so will be done by Videl621.

Enjoy! You will se another an, when I start writing this story.


	2. Run Bulma

****

DISCLAIMER:Okay, if ya'll actually think I own DBZ, you're crazy. I only WISH I owned the rights to dbz. Unfortunately, Funimation beat me to Akira Toriyama. ~_~ 

This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so let me know what ya'll think! 

~*~*~Prologue~*~*~ 

__

Faster Bulma....you HAVE to run faster!!! She thought frantically to herself. 

~*~*~ 

It had been two months since the saiyans arrived. She had come home from a trip to the mall to find her home trashed. Her parents were tied up in a corner. Her mother was just slumped up against her husband, unconscious. She glanced at her father...his face was ashen with fear. His eyes pleaded with her to just turn around and run out of there, but she couldn't just leave them, could she? She glanced around the room...no one seemed to be around although she could hear their footsteps and other sounds in the rooms above her. She made her way quickly over to her mother and father. She pulled down the gags that were preventing her parents from speaking, not like her mother could anyway... 

"What happened here?" she asked her father. 

"They just showed up out of nowhere. At first I just thought they were prospective investors for the new invention I was working on...although their clothes did seem rather strange. Next thing I knew they were trashing the place. One of them came across some blueprints of yours and started asking questions. I didn't know what they were for, so I stated they must be my daughters. They want you Bulma; they want to take you back to wherever they came from so that you can work for them. You have to get out of here! Run Bulma, and don't look back!!!" 

Her eyes filled with both fear and uncertainty, but one pleading look from her father was all she needed. She nodded with determination. She ran to the door of her work office. She peeked in quickly making sure no one was in there before going inside. She went straight over to her desk and reached underneath. Pressing a small button, a secret compartment in the bookcase opened up revealing a small safe. She quickly entered the combination and opened it. Inside was a small capsule box filled with all sorts of different capsules, some containing un-perishable foods, others had furniture, some had clothes, and others were methods of transportation. One major one was a one-bedroom house complete with bathroom and kitchen. She never thought she would need to use it. She had hid them in there along with a small bundle of cash a couple years back. She had planned on running away after getting into a bad fight with her parents. After things had settled down, she simply left it there, just in case. She grabbed the capsules and the cash and placed them in her purse. 

Going back to the door, she double-checked to make sure no one was there. As she stepped out into the living room, she took one more look at her parents. This time, something was different. Her mother was no longer slumped over, but her eyes were open and she was looking around in fright. It was then that Bulma realized that she never untied them. _They should have a chance to escape too! _And with that in mind she quickly ran over to them. Having trouble with undoing the knots, she dug through her purse and pulled a pair of cuticle scissors out. She worked a couple threads at a time trying to cut through the thick rope. 

"Bulma! What are you doing? Get out of here now!!!" 

"No Dad, I can't just leave you here...you deserve as much of a chance as me! Plus, I'm already a forth of the way through the thickness...there's only a little bit more." 

"Bulma, honey, please! You are my only daughter, I would rather die then see you dragged off to some foreign planet to be used as a slave. Please, just leave us, we'll be fine," her father pleaded. 

She glanced at her mother with tears in her eyes. Looking to her father, her eyes begged him to understand her defiance, "I WON'T leave you! I WON'T!!!" 

Her mother looked at her just then. She had a determination in her eyes that dared anyone to oppose her, yet when she spoke, it was in the same ditzy, sweet voice, "Bulma dear, listen to your father. There is no point in us losing you that way. If we HAVE to lose you, we want to know that you at least have a chance at happiness. We would never want to have to remember you as a slave, even if it is because you're a genius. Plus, we don't know who these people are, and why they want you! What if they want to use your intellect in a way that could harm others? Bulma, leave NOW! Get out of here...just know, we will always love you!" 

Bulma nodded her agreement. She slipped the scissors into her mother's hand, wanting them to at least have a fair chance. She leaned in and kissed her father's cheek and her mother's forehead, before gathering her purse and getting up to leave. She ran towards the door but the voice she heard stopped her in her tracks. 

"Hey, are you Bulma?" the voice sounded warm and gentle. 

She turned around to face the voice. The man she found before her did not look threatening at all. He was much taller than her 5 feet 2 inches. She assumed he was somewhere over 6 feet tall. Clothing resembling some type of armor covered his muscular body. She knew in an instant, if he wanted to, he could crush her in-between his thumb and forefinger. Yet, he had such an innocent and childlike face that she doubted he would. She glanced into his eyes and saw such gentleness there. She was tempted to stay and speak with this man, but the yell she heard from upstairs sent her speeding out the door before the man knew she was missing. 

"KAKAROT!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE??? HAVE YOU FOUND SOMETHING OR NOT?" an angry voice yelled down the stairs. 

"Yeah, there's a girl down here," he said and in a flash the man was standing before him. "Miss, I'd like you to meet....huh?!? Hey, where'd she go? I could have sworn she was here just a minute ago..." he said scratching the back of his head. 

"Kakarot, sometimes you can be such an idiot. You just better hope that wasn't this, Briefs woman," he said in a low, threatening tone. 

Kakarot backed away just a little bit putting his hands up in front of him, "Come on Vegeta, don't worry. If it was, we'll find her! Plus, she couldn't have gotten far." 

Vegeta smirked, "Well, no matter...no one can hide from the Prince of Saiyans for long." 

~*~*~ 

She couldn't believe she had managed to evade them as long as she had. She thought for sure after she heard the angry shout from the top of the stairs that she was done for...but apparently, the gentle-spoken young man had been distracted enough by it as well for her to make her escape. So for two months she had been running....living in various locations in her capsulated home. She would spend one week living in the middle of a forest, then she'd encapsulate everything, get out a car and drive 50 miles to some other secluded area where she'd set up "home." This time, she had found one particular spot she just loved. It was in a clearing in a forest with a lovely waterfall nearby, she had already been running two months and figured if they were going to find her, they would have by now. She had thought, more accurately hoped, that they had given up the chase. Since she favored this one spot so much, she had decided she would stay just one extra week before leaving again, after all if they were after her, she wanted to remain safe. 

Deciding on spoiling herself with that one extra week was her downfall. She hadn't even made it 4 days into the second week before they were after her. Now here she was, running through the woods, having left everything behind, with 2 saiyans hot on her trail. 

__

Faster Bulma....you HAVE to run faster!!! COME ON...I know you aren't THAT old! She had to stay ahead...she HAD to! She ran as fast as her feet could carry her jumping over logs, through bushes, and dodging under branches. She heard a twig snap not even 20 feet behind her. 

__

CRAP!!! This is NOT good!!! COME ON BULMA, THEY'RE GAINING ON YOU!!! She averted her eyes behind her for one minute to see if she could spot them, next thing she knew she ran straight into something. 

__

Way to go Bulma, run right into a tree why don't ya?!? She would have laughed out loud if it wasn't for the fear-induced adrenaline running through her body, and the fact her vision was very clouded after hitting that tree. As she moved to go around the tree she had run into, she found she couldn't move. It was then that she realized she must be tangled in its branches. She shook her head to clear her vision and tried to untangle herself but only seemed to get further lost in the tightness of the branches. _Something isn't quite right...but I can't seem to put my finger on it._ She rubbed at her eyes willing her vision to return to normal._ Why don't my arms hurt? They should be scratched and raw after trying to get out of these branches._

"Is something wrong, Woman?" a man chuckled glancing down at her with a smirk. 

Suddenly her vision returned full force, and with horror, she looked up and realized it wasn't a tree that held her in its grasp. "I...I...y-you...uh..." she mumbled._ Oh crap..._ she thought as her world turned black. 

Okay, well what did you guys think? If you guys are nice, I might just finish posting my other 3 chapters! Review please!!! I really am curious to know what ya'll think! Thankies!!! 

Videl621 


	3. Were Meeting!

****

DISCLAIMER:Nope...don't own dbz. 

For any of you who want to be notified of updates...email me at videl621@yahoo.com subject title "Update Mailing List" And now to the story. 

~*~*~**Chapter Three: Old Friends Reunite**~*~*~ 

Bulma was standing in front of the full-length mirror just admiring herself. "Man, if the guys back home could see you now! They'd all drop to your feet and worship you, you look so good!" Bulma said aloud. She was dressed in a dark pink halter-top that went to just above her belly button, showing off her dark tan. She was also wearing a pair of low-rise black capris. They perfectly accentuated her curved hips. She had painted her nails and toenails the same shade of pink as her top and was wearing a pair of black sandals. Her aqua hair was styled in a french twist and had been adorned with two sparkling diamond Bobbi pins that resembled butterflies. She let a few wisps of hair fall, framing her face, and had spiral-curled them. She did her make-up _just right_ managing to bring out the magnificent cerulean color of her blue eyes. "Man, you sure are a looker!" she nodded appreciatively. _I just hope I run into Mr. "I am royalty, you will respect me!" blah blah blah. Let's see how ugly he thinks I am now!_ she thought, smirking evilly. 

"Now, if only I can find my way out of here...," she said to herself, emerging from the bathroom. She noticed a door to the left of the fireplace and decided to try that._ Crap...stupid thing needs a pass code. Good thing for me, I'm a genius...it's just going to take me a few minutes longer than I would have liked. _She searched around the room looking for something to remove the electrical panel to the door. _I've got it!_ she thought running back to the bathroom. She quickly searched through her bag of toiletries and found her nail file. _This should do nicely _she thought. Before walking out of the room she quickly encapsulated her toiletry bag and trunk and placed the capsules into the pocket of her capris. _No need for anyone to steal these from me. _

She quickly ran back over to where the door was and started unscrewing the screws that held the electrical panel in place. Removing it, she came upon a mass of wires. _Well maybe these people aren't so dumb after all. It seems they have an added security feature. Oh well, it will just add five more minutes of work, but this is still child's play to me. I could have taken something like this apart when I was 10...it just would have taken me an hour or so. _She got to work quickly stripping the wires of their plastic encasing, making it easy to "hotwire". 

~*~*~ 

"Thanks so much Chi, we really appreciate it!" Krillen said. 

"Not a problem at all, I'm just excited I get to meet a new friend. And thanks for letting 18 come along. I would have felt so horrible leaving her in the kitchen all alone. She is after all my best friend," ChiChi replied. 

Krillen just blushed. "It's okay, she's more than welcome," Krillen said, briefly glancing over at the blonde-haired beauty. He was surprised to find her looking over at him also. They both briefly exchanged a smile and blushed turning away. 

ChiChi snuck a peek at Kakarot. He was walking with an extremely saddened expression on his face. She hated seeing him like that. It just wasn't _him._ He looked much better grinning like a fool. In the two months she had known him, she had silently forgiven him for stealing her from her home and forcing her to be a slave. She had even begun to consider him a friend. He was such a sweet guy, she knew that he would never have taken her if it hadn't been for Prince Vegeta ordering it. She loved the way his eyes danced when he was happy. She loved the child-like innocence he had maintained. Most of all she loved how his hair was always so wild, refusing to be tamed. She quickly stole another glance at him and was shocked to find herself staring into his eyes. She saw an emotion quickly flit across his eyes and then disappear, before she had the chance to read it. There was, however, one emotion that remained. 

"Kakarot, will you stop sulking? Grr, I don't understand why you are all of a sudden so sad! You come to the kitchen everyday begging for taste-tests before dinner and you know I never let you. You should be used to it by now. I've never seen you act this way though, what's gotten in to you? Will you _please _cheer up?" ChiChi begged. 

Kakarot looked confused for a moment. He was again thinking on how any shot he'd ever have at getting ChiChi as a mate had been dashed by the fact he was her kidnapper. He had glanced over at Krillen and saw that he was repeatedly exchanging glances with 18, and they were both blushing uncontrollably. How he wished ChiChi would look at him in that way...then he glanced at her and to his amazement, his eyes locked with hers._ Can it be...do I maybe have a chance after all?_ His eyes then glazed over with sadness, _no...she will never forgive me for the life she's now forced to live. _He couldn't believe she knew he was sad. Then understanding washed over his features as he realized her reasoning for his sadness._ Does she think food is all I ever think about? ChiChi, if you only knew the real reason for the sadness in me. I cannot explain these feelings I have for you. It has only been two months, but I know that if I ever lost you to another...it will kill me. I need you Chi..._

Kakarot just sighed and forced a smile, "I'm alright Chi, really!" ChiChi still didn't look convinced. "Okay, okay! I promise tonight that I will make a dinner dessert especially for you, alright?" ChiChi said. 

Kakarot's eyes brightened a bit at this, but ChiChi could still detect a hidden sadness and was determined to find out what was going on later. Next thing she knew, the other three had stopped walking and were standing before a door. Kakarot walked over to the door and was about to type in a pass code when all of a sudden the door opened. 

~*~*~ 

"What happened?!?" Krillen and Kakarot said in unison, both looking bewildered. From inside they heard someone say, "Yes, I do have to admit I am a genius!" 

"Bulma?" ChiChi said. "Can it possibly be true?!?" ChiChi quickly rushed through the door. Bulma recognizing the voice got up excitedly. In the moment their eyes met, tears began cascading down their cheeks simultaneously. 

"ChiChi!!!" Bulma shouted throwing her arms around the girl. 

"Bulma, I can't believe it's really you!!!" ChiChi said, hugging Bulma tightly. 

"What are you doing here?" They said to each other in unison. They both replied at the same time, "I was kidnapped!" They laughed at each other. "Well, we definitely think alike, that's for sure!" Bulma said, releasing her friend from their embrace. 

The friends, happy to have been reunited, were completely oblivious to the other three people who curiously watched them. 

"How do they know each other?" a shocked Kakarot asked Krillen. 

"I don't know...you are the one who picked them both up after all!" he replied. 

Krillen glanced over at 18 who was looking very nervous and out of place. "Don't worry 18, you and ChiChi have been like two peas in a pod since you both arrived. ChiChi won't forget about you," Krillen said, assuredly patting her on the back. 

"Thanks Krillen...," 18 said. Giving him a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek, she continued, "I needed to hear that." Krillen blushed and mumbled something incoherent. 

ChiChi was the first to notice them. She quickly ran over to 18 and took both of her hands in hers and pulled her over to where Bulma stood. 18 and Bulma smiled shyly at one another. 

"Bulma, I'd like you to meet 18, she has been my only source of sanity on this ship. She is my best friend," ChiChi said. Then, turning to 18 she continued, "18, I would like you to meet Bulma. Bulma and I grew up together. We've been through so much together we are practically sisters. Bulma, too, is my best friend." ChiChi looked between the two. She desperately wanted her two best friends to get along. 18 shyly held out her hand to shake Bulma's. Bulma took it in her own and shook it gently. When they dropped their hands, Bulma enveloped 18 in a hug. "Sorry, but I'm more of a hugging person," Bulma laughed. 18 also laughed. ChiChi smiled excitedly and threw her arms around her two best friends, squishing them both. 

Kakarot cleared his throat, attempting to get the girls attention. Bulma and the two girls turned towards the noise and noticed Kakarot and Krillen. Bulma vaguely remembered seeing Kakarot before. She walked up to him and looked him over, "Have we met before?" she asked. 

"Yes, twice actually," he replied. 

__

Twice...hmm...I don't remember. Oh wait!!! I think I remember something! "You! You were the guy in my house...weren't you? Yes...you have the same child-like innocence in your face. The same gentle eyes...it _is_ you," Bulma said. "Were you there to save my family and me from that monster upstairs? Is my family okay? But wait...when did we meet the second time?" Bulma questioned. 

Kakarot coughed uncomfortably and started rubbing the back of his neck wishing he didn't have to say this. "Yes, it was I in your house. But no, I was not there to save you. That so-called monster that was upstairs was Prince Vegeta. We were there to collect you. And as for the second time we met, you passed out in Vegeta's arms after running through the woods. He deposited you into my arms telling me to deal with you. You briefly woke up on the way to the ship and started screaming and hitting and kicking me wherever you could. The kicking and hitting didn't really phase me, but your loud mouth was hurting my ears. I conked you on the back of the head to knock you out but didn't realize you were so weak. You have been unconscious for 36 hours...I was beginning to wonder if you'd wake up," Kakarot reluctantly replied. 

Bulma was suddenly furious, as the memories of what he said began flooding back. "Yeah, I remember now, you...you...overgrown...MONKEY!" she shouted noticing his tail._ His tail?!? _"Hey...why do you have a tail?" Bulma curiously asked, forgetting her anger. 

"All saiyans have tails," Krillen said, unwrapping his tail from his waist and showing Bulma. 

"Wow..." she said, reaching out to touch it. Krillen immediately rewrapped his tail tightly about his waist. Glaring at Bulma he said, "_Never_ touch a saiyan's tail unless you are given permission!" 

"Hey Krillen, I think we should show Bulma to a new room before Vegeta comes back and has a fit!" Kakarot said anxiously. 

"Yeah, good idea!" Krillen replied, looking just as anxious. 

Noticing the worried looks on Krillen's and Kakarot's faces, Bulma said, "No thanks. This room suits my needs perfectly! I don't feel much like going anywhere...I've just fallen right in love with this room and all of its decorations!" Bulma smirked as ChiChi and 18 just giggled. 

"Well, how about this...since you and ChiChi know each other so well, I'll allow her to move out of the slave quarters and share a room with you. But only if you are willing to relocate!" Kakarot said. 

Bulma was elated to be able to have her best friend allowed to stay with her, but she wanted something more. "No, I'm sorry that just will not do!" Bulma replied, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing Kakarot with a glare. 

Kakarot's face fell and he looked over at Krillen. He begged Krillen with his eyes to help him. He didn't know what else to do. _What else could this woman possibly want? Plus, that would have been the perfect opportunity for me to score some brownie points with ChiChi. I know she surely must HATE living in the slave quarters with little to zero privacy. _He sighed and gave her a questioning look. 

Bulma grinned noticing the look in his eyes. He was silently asking her to propose a better solution. She looked over at 18 and ChiChi and walked over between them putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "The only possible way I am leaving this room willingly is if all_ three_ of us get to share a room together. Sure, I'd love for my best friend to stay in a room with me...but then how on earth would I be able to develop a sisterly bond with my new best friend?" she said grinning at 18. ChiChi just jumped for joy within._ Bulma, you are the best! Thank you so much. 18 is so shy, she never would have asked, but you noticed her needs. _

18 just gaped at Bulma, her mouth hanging wide open. Her eyes unwillingly began to water. She could not believe her good fortune. Before meeting Chi, she had never known what a friend was, had never wanted to. Then Chi became her whole world...they did everything together. Now, this kind girl had the opportunity to take her away and was instead inviting her in on their happiness. In her eyes...Bulma was a blue-haired angel. She not only was accepting her as a _best_ friend...but also had pulled her and Chi out of the gutters of living in the slave quarters. "Thank you..." was all 18 was able to manage...she just prayed her eyes spoke the rest. 

Krillen grinned. This Bulma girl definitely was a smart one. _What am I thinking?!? So she outwitted Kakarot...who hasn't? _Then he laughed silently._ Then again, I was beginning to fear for what we would do...Vegeta sure wouldn't be happy if she was still here when he arrived._

Kakarot looked to Krillen. Taking one slave out of the slave quarters and giving her a normal room was going to be hard enough...but two?!? Krillen seeing the distressed look on Kakarot's face stepped forward towards Bulma, letting Kakarot know he would handle it. He noticed the relieved look on Kakarot's face and smiled. 

"Alright, well, you have a deal on one condition," Krillen said. 

Bulma smirked and said, "Name it!" 

"You have to put together that paneling before you leave, because the prince will not be happy if he comes to his room and sees that mess," Krillen said gesturing to the mass of wires sticking out of the wall. 

Bulma scowled at the mention of the prince but figured it was a pretty decent bargain. She held out her hand and Krillen shook it, "Done!" she said. 

She quickly went to work putting everything back in order, yet added a special feature herself, unknown to those watching her. She grinned in triumph and wondered what his majesty would think when he came upon her surprise for him. She then gathered her things and stood up. Realizing she never met Krillen she walked back over to him. 

"Hey aren't you a little short for a saiyan?" she said teasing. 

Krillen just looked at her and glared. "If you are done, I suggest we leave." 

"Alright, man, I just wanted to know what your name was but figured I'd strike up a conversation as well," she said smirking. 

"The name's Krillen. And I've already heard much about the "loud-mouthed, blue-haired baka", Bulma Briefs," he said smiling. 

Bulma inwardly fumed but decided to let it drop. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "I thought you wanted to leave, so let's go!" 

~*~*~ 

The gang quickly walked out of the prince's room. They walked about 50 ft. down the hall and turned right. After walking about another 10 feet, Krillen and Kakarot walked to the first door on the left side of the hall. Opening it up they saw a large..._apartment? No...house is more like it! _Bulma thought. ChiChi and 18 were ecstatic, they couldn't believe their luck. They were going from a room that slept 20 people on ten consecutive bunk beds...to _this._ They had a large spacious living room with a 32in. television a tan leather couch and overstuffed armchair. There was a decent sized kitchen with a small dining room to the east of it. The dining table easily seated four and six could be squeezed in if need be. 

There was a long hall running back between the living room and kitchen. There were two doors on the left and one on the right. The bedroom to the right was much larger than the other two. It was furnished with a queen-sized bed. No linens were on the bed, but to the right of the bed Bulma noticed a linen closet. To the left of the bed was a bathroom containing only a toilet and bathtub. The bathroom was decorated in white and a cyan blue, as were the walls in the bedroom. 

The other two rooms were identical to the first except for minor differences. The other two rooms only contained full-size beds, again not containing linens, and they were decorated in different colors. The first room on the left was decorated in white and a dark mauve, as was the bathroom. The second room on the left was decorated in white and a soft yellow, as was its bathroom. ChiChi and 18 stepped away from the others and came to a decision. 

They walked up to Bulma and ChiChi spoke. "Bulma, it has been decided that you should have the room on the right. Not only does it have the larger bed, but the blue goes lovely with your features. Plus, if it wasn't for you, we'd still be sleeping in a room with 18 other girls on bunk beds," ChiChi laughed. 

18 then spoke up, "ChiChi will have the first room on the right, the darkness of the mauve brings out the color of her eyes, and I shall take the last room," 18 grinned. 

Bulma smiled at her two friends, "That will work out fine, plus, the yellow will totally go great with your hair 18!" 18 just grinned. "Well, why don't we go and pack up all of your things?" 

ChiChi and 18 nodded their agreement and the three girls linked arms and walked off towards the slave quarters, chatting excitedly. 

Krillen and Kakarot left the girls' little mini-house. As they were shutting the door behind them, a messenger ran up to them. "Prince Vegeta requests the presence of both of you immediately." 

Krillen and Kakarot nodded and the messenger bowed and left. Kakarot and Krillen just smiled to each other and left in search of Vegeta. 

"Wonder what Vegeta wants," Kakarot thought aloud. 

"Well, we will soon find out," Krillen replied, turning towards the door that lead to the conference room. 

~*~*~ 

Well, this is the longest chapter so far...but just wait...the next chapter is even LONGER! ^_~ Please hurry up and review because I really really want to post the next chapter...I had so much fun writing it last night. Here's a little preview: 

Bulma went into her room and found some paper. She needed to start brainstorming their escape. _Now this won't be easy, not knowing what this place is going to be like...but I can at least get some ideas down. Man, I still don't even know what I'm supposed to do on their planet. Oh well, I'm sure we are going to need a faster space ship than this piece of junk we are riding on...so might as well start on that!_ She sighed and settled herself in a chair to begin planning. 

~*~*~ 

Vegeta awoke and began to dress for dinner. He had not had a very fitful sleep. He had had the nightmare again. One that he had been having for years now. He knew what lay ahead of him would be hard...the woman in his dream and himself had finally met. After years of dreaming of their fates...he had met her and now she seemed to be invading his mind. He growled his frustrations. He just _knew_ that there was going to be some problem with this woman and the affect she seemed to have on him. _Stupid baka woman..._ He quickly put on his silver-plated armor (AN: not only is he a prince...but I personally HATE the color gold...so Vegeta most likely will always wear silver! ohh...um sorry...back to the story ^.^) over his black spandex. He left off the red cape deciding to dress more casually due to the fact he had accepted a dinner invitation. His two head guards, not to mention best friends, had told him of their plans to eat in the cafeteria that day. Since they were always the people he chose to have his meals with, he decided he too would eat in the cafeteria as well...much to the shock of everyone else. 

He took a look at himself in the mirror and smirked. He looked good and he knew it! (AN: And if any of you thinks he doesn't look good...ya'll are insane and don't deserve to be reading this fic about the love of my life....*cough cough* uh...yeah just kidding....please keep reading, and don't forget review review review...) He strode over to the door and put his finger on the keypad to enter the pass code.....(AN: all the dots are because I cut out some stuff from there that you won't be able to see until you read the chapter...remember Bulma adding a little something extra for the prince when putting together the paneling?!?! lol!)He started powering up unconsciously and shouted at the top of his lungs, "WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~*~*~ 

Bulma smirked as she heard the scream of a _very_ angry prince._ Serves his Royal Highness right! Hehe...Bulma, you are so good! I bet no one has gotten the best of that guy...they are all probably too scared to!_

Okay...that's all. So what do you think Bulma did to the paneling that made the prince so upset? And what of this reoccurring nightmare the prince seems to be having. He had finally met the girl in his dream...who could it be? Is it Bulma? Or is it someone else??? You will have to review (a lot!) to find out. I know I'm evil, huh?!?! LOL. Luv ya'll!!!! 

Videl621 


	4. Kitchen SLaves

****

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DBZ....SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS. KAY THANKS ^_^ 

****

Videl621:Just so you all know...I am seriously considering handing over this fic. I'm not positive that I am going to...but I most likely will. So if any of you are interested in taking over email me at videl621@yahoo.com and we will discuss some things. I will be working on chapter 6 and will let you know of my decision concerning the fic at that point. Thank you...and enjoy this chapter. 

~*~*~**Chapter Four: Vegeta's Dream**~*~*~ 

Vegeta looked up just as his two head guards walked in the conference room. After giving them permission to rise, he motioned towards two chairs. 

"Well? Has everything been taken care of?" Vegeta inquired of his two friends who were seating themselves. 

"Yes Vegeta, the girl has been relocated to a room about 60 feet away from your quarters," Krillen replied. 

"Why is she in that wing? That is where all of the apartments are. Does she need something that big? After all, we will reach planet Vegeta within the course of three days! The only reason those are even there are for when mated saiyans are sent on a mission, so that they are able to share a secluded spot with their mate. Explain this to me!" Vegeta said. 

"Yeah, well you won't believe this Vegeta! You remember that one raven-haired girl we took as a slave, you know the one with the humongous father?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta nodded for Kakarot to continue. "Well, Krillen and I asked her to come with us to try and get Miss Briefs to relocate...we figured if she was able to meet a friend, she'd be willing to leave your room quietly. And it turns out...they knew each other! Isn't that weird?" Kakarot asked. 

"What is your point? This is not explaining to me why she is in the apartment wing," Vegeta growled. 

Kakarot gulped and continued. "Yeah, well, that blue-haired girl is far more stubborn than we would have thought. You see, she refused to leave your room unless she was promised that her friend, known as ChiChi, and her friend's friend, known as 18, would be able to room with her," Kakarot quickly explained. "So Krillen said they could." 

Vegeta scowled. "Very well...at least she is out of my room!" Vegeta's thoughts began to wander to the blue-haired vixen. _I cannot believe those feelings that came over me as I saw her in my tub. I am NOT supposed to have feelings...especially feelings for some low-classed baka wench! But then again, no saiyan woman will ever compare to her beauty. How is it that some weakling from earth can have such beauty? Stop this Vegeta! She doesn't deserve you and you sure don't need to have any distractions! _Getting his thoughts under control he turned back to his friends. "Well, seen as how her two friends will be rooming with her, you might as well try and make them as comfortable as possible as well. Relieve them of their duties until we get home...then we will find some other work for them," Vegeta said. With that, he stood up and turned to leave, intending on taking a nap before dinner. 

"What was that all about?" Krillen asked Kakarot. 

"What was what all about?" Kakarot replied scratching the back of his head. 

"Don't tell me you didn't notice him phase out. He looked as if he was thinking about something...he didn't speak for quite a few moments. I wonder what he was thinking about..." Krillen said. 

"Hmm...Nope, didn't notice it. Oh well, let's go find the girls and let them know that they can have a few days of relaxation." Kakarot grinned. 

They both stood up and exited the conference room, heading back towards Bulma's apartment. 

~*~*~ 

Vegeta stormed into his room. _UGH! Why is it that she invades my thoughts so often?!? I have got to get her off my mind._ He determined he would forget all about her. He quickly removed his cape, armor, and spandex shirt. He laid himself across his bed and settled himself for a nice nap. Unfortunately, Bulma's scent covered his bed from where she had been sleeping. He also could smell the exotic scent she had been bathing in. _Will this girl ever leave my head?!?!?! _Vegeta pushed all thoughts of her aside and fell into a troubled sleep, breathing through his mouth. 

~*~*~ 

The girls were busy putting sheets on their bed when they heard a knock at the door. Bulma, who had already put her blue satin sheets on, ran to get it. 

"Oh! Hey Krillen, Kakarot! What's going on? Would you like to come in?" Bulma greeted. 

The two saiyans walked past Bulma into the living area. "What can I do for you?" Bulma asked. 

"Well, actually, we are here to see 18 and ChiChi," Krillen said. 

Hearing their names, the two girls emerged from their bedrooms and into the living room. 

"What's going on?" 18 asked. 

"Well, Prince Vegeta has made a very nice gesture...you should really thank him. He has stated that since you will be living with Bulma until we arrive back home, you can be relieved of your duties and just relax. When we reach planet Vegeta, you will be reassigned with new duties," Kakarot happily stated. 

Both the girls were thrilled, yet also very shocked. "Are you serious? That lug-head of a Prince willingly has given us time off?" ChiChi asked. 

"You really should be more respectful. He didn't have to relieve you of your duties...but he did!" Krillen said, glaring at ChiChi. 

"Uh, yeah...sorry. I'm just surprised that's all." ChiChi said. "Thank you all so much...I do however want to finish dinner tonight. I'm not about to let someone ruin _my_ masterpiece!" ChiChi said. 

Bulma and 18 laughed at their friend. "Yeah, plus, there's still some things that I have to finish in the kitchen," 18 said. 

Kakarot's face fell as he realized he'd no longer get to taste ChiChi's wonderful cooking. Well, not until getting back to Planet Vegeta that is..._if_ she even got reassigned as head cook. "Um...hey Chi...can I ask you a question?" Kakarot asked. 

ChiChi looked over at Kakarot._ I love it when he calls me Chi. _Shaking her thoughts aside, she looked into his eyes. He was silently begging her to say yes to whatever he was about to propose. She nodded her head for him to continue. 

"Well, I know that you have been relieved of your duties until we get back home...but I love your cooking. I'm really going to miss it. If I have to go back to the nasty gruel we were being fed before you came along...I just don't know if I could stand it. So I guess what I'm getting at is-" Kakarot said before being cut off by ChiChi's laughter. 

"Yes Kakarot, I'll still cook for you. In fact, why don't you and Krillen both just join us for your meals. I'm sure that would be just fine...right girls?" ChiChi said looking to her friends. They both nodded their agreement. "Okay then, we'll see you here tomorrow. As for tonight, we'll all most likely be eating in the cafeteria," ChiChi said. 

"Okay, thanks so much Chi...you're the greatest!" Kakarot said enveloping ChiChi in a hug and twirling her around the room. He suddenly became aware of his closeness to her and dropped her right on her behind. He looked to his feet and blushed. "Sorry Chi...um...I...uh, well...Um...thanks-gotta-go!" He said rushing out the door. 

Krillen laughed at his friend and walked over to help the shocked ChiChi up off the floor. "Sorry, I'm sure he didn't mean to drop you like that. And thanks again for inviting us to join you for our meals...we appreciate it," he said. He nodded to all the girls before turning and leaving the room. 

Bulma and 18 erupted into laughter as soon as the guys left. They just stared at ChiChi who still had the most dumbfounded expression on her face. She looked as if she had no clue what had just happened. She was quickly shaken out of it as she noticed her friends laughing at her and just glared at them. 

"What is SO funny?" she growled. 

"Well....I just....think....someone....has a....thing for...you!" Bulma said in-between fits of laughter. 

"Yeah...did you....see....how bad....he was....blushing?" 18 said, who was currently rolling on the floor holding her stomach due to her laughing. 

"GIRLS! Stop acting so childish right NOW!" ChiChi warned. Though inwardly she hoped with all her heart that what they said was true. The girls quickly regained their composures and apologized to ChiChi. 

Bulma suddenly turned very serious. "Chi...18...please have a seat on the sofa. I really need to talk to you." Noting the seriousness in her voice, both girls quickly complied. "Okay, I was kidnapped...Chi...I know you were kidnapped. Were you as well 18?" 18 nodded, sadness evident in her face. "Okay, now do either of you really want to live out your lives as a slave for these monkeys?" Bulma asked. Both girls made it quite clear that they didn't. Bulma could see the anger flashing in their eyes. "Okay, good! Neither do I. Now, I'm a genius. I have all this intellect for a reason...and I am going to use it. We are getting out of here. We might need to wait until we get to planet Vegeta...but I promise you...we are going home! I think we should wait for a while though, get them to trust us. You know what I mean? So cooperate as much as possible until we reach their planet...got it?" Bulma said. Both girls looked uncertain about running away, but agreed nonetheless. 

ChiChi, knowing Bulma well spoke up. "Bulma, that goes for you too! I know you well enough to know that temper of yours. You cannot get yourself in trouble. I know how much you hate to submit to people, but if your little plan is going to work...you have got to get a hold on your temper!" Bulma nodded. "I know Chi...don't worry. I'll start making plans for how we'll go about all this. Why don't you both go and finish up whatever you had to do in the kitchen. Okay?" 

The girls agreed and left for the kitchen. Meanwhile, Bulma went into her room and found some paper. She needed to start brainstorming their escape. _Now this won't be easy, not knowing what this place is going to be like...but I can at least get some ideas down. Man, I still don't even know what I'm supposed to do on their planet. Oh well, I'm sure we are going to need a faster space ship than this piece of junk we are riding on...so might as well start on that! _She sighed and settled herself in a chair to begin planning. 

~*~*~ 

Vegeta awoke and began to dress for dinner. He had not had a very fitful sleep. He had had a nightmare again. One that he had been having for years now. He knew what lay ahead of him would be hard...the woman in his dream and himself had finally met. After years of dreaming of their fates...he had met her and now she seemed to be invading his mind. He growled his frustrations. He just _knew_ that there was going to be some problem with this woman and the affect she seemed to have on him. _Stupid baka woman... _He quickly put on his silver-plated armor (AN: not only is he a prince...but I personally HATE the color gold...so Vegeta most likely will always wear silver! ohh...um sorry...back to the story ^.^) over his black spandex. He left off the red cape deciding to dress more casually due to the fact he had accepted a dinner invitation. His two head guards, not to mention best friends, had told him of their plans to eat in the cafeteria that day. Since they were always the people he chose to have his meals with, he decided he would eat in the cafeteria as well...much to the shock of everyone else. 

He took a look at himself in the mirror and smirked. He looked good and he knew it! (AN: And if any of you thinks he doesn't look good...ya'll are insane and don't deserve to be reading this fic about the love of my life....*cough cough* uh...yeah just kidding....please keep reading, and don't forget review review review...) He strode over to the door and put his finger on the keypad to enter the pass code. He stumbled back a few feet from an electrical shock. It hadn't really hurt him, but it stung. He was PISSED! _And to think I'm actually supposed to fall in love with her?!?! _He started powering up unconsciously and shouted at the top of his lungs, "WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~*~*~ 

Bulma smirked as she heard the scream of a _very_ angry prince. _Serves his Royal Highness right! Hehe...Bulma, you are so good! I bet no one has gotten the best of that guy...they are all probably too scared to!_ Bulma laughed. _But man, why does he have to be so darn sexy. If only he would get over his cocky, arrogant self...he could be very appealing...I wouldn't mind having him as my own. _Bulma blushed at the thoughts. _Now where did THAT come from?!?! Oh well, time to go to dinner anyway..._ she thought getting up to leave. She had promised the girls she'd be ready to leave at 5:55 and it was now 5:50. She got up from the chair she had been sitting in and went into the bathroom. She checked herself over to make sure her hair was still in place and re-applied some of her make-up. She walked out of the bathroom just as Chi and 18 entered their apartment. Bulma smiled at them and joined them at the door. 

"Whoa! And I thought for sure we'd have to wait an extra 10 minutes for you...you're actually ready on time!" ChiChi said in shock. 

Bulma laughed at her friend but gave her a playful glare, "Well, it takes time to look as beautiful as I do!" _That's Bulma for you...as cocky and full of herself as anyone..._ ChiChi thought.(AN: More accurately as cocky and full of herself as a certain saiyan prince...) 

The three girls laughed as they left their apartment heading towards the cafeteria. 

~*~*~ 

ChiChi, Kakarot, 18, and Krillen were already seated at a circular table when the prince arrived. Kakarot and Krillen both grinned at him and he "hmphed" in reply. He then went to the front of the line and got some food and went back to join his friends. ChiChi and 18 had taken seats next to each other. While Kakarot had chosen to sit beside ChiChi...Krillen had chosen to sit next to 18. There were two chairs left set closely together, one beside Krillen and one beside Kakarot. Vegeta chose to sit in the seat beside Kakarot. 

"Why are you eating with these wenches?" Vegeta scowled. 

ChiChi and 18 inwardly fumed, and their eyes betrayed them. Vegeta just smirked daring them to say something. 

"Well, these are actually the two girls we told you about earlier...the ones that will be rooming with Miss Briefs..." Krillen said. 

Bulma walked over. She could see the faces of her two friends and noticed the anger in their eyes. She, however was baffled by it. _Did Kakarot and Krillen say something to upset them?!?! _Then she noticed the back of another man sitting at the table. _I wonder who that is...hmmm. _She then heard Krillen speak her name to the man with his back to her. "Talking about me I see....although I can't blame you. I am the most beautiful girl around. Why I just bet every male in here is talking about me," Bulma laughed, setting her tray down in the open spot. 

Vegeta was shocked, he hadn't expected to have to sit next to the girl who had been un-wantingly invading his thoughts. He quickly let his eyes scan over her body._ DARN! She looks so good...the way that shirt shows off her toned and tan stomach. I could easily make her mine...grrr....but I won't! I HAVE NO FEELINGS...for ANYONE!_ he shouted inwardly. Putting aside his inner conflicts, he gazed up at Bulma. He smirked at her yet his eyes remained indifferent. "You...beautiful?!?! You are the most hideous creature I've ever seen!" Vegeta scoffed. 

Bulma was just about to seat herself when Vegeta spoke. She quickly stood away from the chair and glared at him. Then she turned and looked at all of the other occupants of the table, "NO WAY! There is no way on earth I am sitting next to that pompous, egotistical APE!" Bulma shouted. 

Vegeta smirked at her, "Well, number one, we aren't on earth...I kidnapped you, remember? Number two, I wouldn't want to have to sit next to you anyway...I'd like to hold down my dinner. Feel free to sit at any other one of the tables in here." 

"Hey, BUB!" she said poking him, "I made plans to sit with my friends...and they were seated here first! So why don't YOU leave?" Bulma fumed. 

"Why? Because I made plans to eat with my guards and they were seated here at the same time as your friends. I can't help it I just happened to beat you to the table...so either take a seat and shut up, or leave!" Vegeta then turned back to his food and continued eating. 

Bulma was pissed, and everyone knew it. She growled and sat down in her chair. _That royal piece of crap! What a jerk! Ugh, I don't think I can stand this guy...but darn...he is so sexy. That smirk of his just melts my knees to butter. Good thing he told me to sit when he did, I was ready to fall over! But why does he have to be such a JERK?!? Arrogant PRICK!_ Bulma snuck a peek at the handsome prince. Vegeta, sensed someone looking at him and looked towards Bulma out of his peripheral vision. He found her staring at him deep in thought. Wanting to egg her on into a verbal argument he smirked at her. "See something you like, _wench_?" He was startled, however, when he saw a blush tinting her cheeks. She quickly looked down seemingly entranced by her food. 

__

She didn't even retaliate?!?! I just flat out insulted her in front of her friends and all she can do is blush and ignore it?!?! What is going on? She can't possibly have feelings for me. I won't allow it! Vegeta growled low in his throat and continued eating. 

__

OH CRAP! He wasn't supposed to catch me staring! But I can't help it. I am so drawn to him, I don't understand it. Maybe being a slave won't be so bad after all...BULMA?!?!? What are you saying? Being a slave I would not stand for, being an employee, yes, but NOT a slave! But if he asked me to stay, I know I would. Maybe I'll just feel him out...I did see him eyeing me when I first walked over...maybe he has some sort of feelings for me as well. I just need to get him to stop being such a royal prick and teach him how to respect a lady. Bulma thought. 

~*~*~ 

Kakarot and Krillen just stared open-mouthed at Vegeta. They had seen his eyes quickly scan the body of the blue-haired girl. And the fact he had teased her about staring at him...and smirked while doing it, didn't go unnoticed. 

Meanwhile, 18 and ChiChi were busy whispering to one another. They had seen Bulma blush when caught staring. They were trying to decide the best way to match the two up together. 

Other than the occasional whispers shared by 18 and ChiChi followed by the giggles and grins sent towards Bulma and Vegeta, dinner was uneventful. Everyone quickly finished eating and prepared to leave. Kakarot and Krillen stood up and pulled out the chairs for ChiChi and 18. Bulma glanced over at Vegeta who just ignored her...so shrugging, she stood up herself. Krillen shyly glanced at 18 and asked if he could walk her back to her room. She blushed and nodded her acceptance and the couple walked off towards the room. Bulma just stared after them, but could not suppress a grin when she saw Krillen shyly reach out to take 18's hand. Her smile grew wider as she noticed 18 shyly clasp her fingers around his. 

ChiChi looked at Kakarot expectantly. He was just staring at his toes. She noticed the pink tint to his cheeks and the fact he was uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck. She walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He quickly glanced up at her. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently, "Well, are you going to walk me back or NOT?" she asked, playful anger evident in her voice. Kakarot's face immediately brightened into a grin and he grasped her hand in his. Vegeta watched as they too walked off towards the apartments. He was shocked and somewhat disgusted though when he noticed Kakarot's tail unwrap from his waist and encircle itself around ChiChi's wrist. 

Bulma smiled...she was so happy for her friends._ Maybe we won't run away after all. I'm sure Kakarot and Krillen can take care of Chi and 18. They could make them very happy, I know it. And I'm sure Vegeta could make me happy as well, just as soon as we get him over his "I'm-more-superior-than-women-and-they-will-bow-down-to-me" attitude. He definitely has the looks any girl would fawn over and any guy would envy. Hmm...I wonder if he will walk me back. _Bulma glanced over at Vegeta shyly and blushed. He was standing there deep in thought. Bulma had never seen someone with such an intense look on their face. Then for a moment she thought she saw pain in his eyes. Bulma took a step towards him and he glanced at her. 

~*~*~ 

__

She better not be getting attached to me. Ugh...I want her...she'd be a perfect mate. NO! She isn't a saiyan! I have NO feelings!!! Then again, she's so different from any other woman I've ever met. She's willing to stand up to me. Even guys are scared to do that. I'd be so perfect for her...she'd need a strong mate, someone to protect her, and I'm the strongest being in the universe! She needs someone who'd be worthy of her. Wait! I'm just a fool to believe I am everything she needs...I cannot love! I can't! And I won't! I don't need her! I don't WANT her...I won't let my dreams come true. When I first saw her in the woods that day, the blue-hair caught my eyes...my dream...she was the girl in my dream. That's why I can't have anything to do with her. So GET OVER YOUR FEELINGS...you aren't attracted to her! Vegeta was standing there having a huge inner battle. His heart telling him he wanted her, and needed her. His mind telling him no. For a moment he allowed the truth to wander into his mind...he thought back to the dream that haunted him, one he would never forget.... 

****

***DREAM FLASHBACK*** 

Vegeta lathered himself up in soap and let the warm water pound down on him. _I cannot believe it. I am so lucky to have her, her love, and our son. I never thought I would ever love...but she taught me. And everyone thought royalty couldn't bond. I guess I'm the exception._ Vegeta was so happy. He rinsed himself off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it about his waist. Walking up to the sink, he used his hand and wiped the steam from the mirror. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized how much he had changed. He was no longer the cold-hearted, ruthless killer. He was still cocky and arrogant and assumed he always would be, but she had changed him. 

All of a sudden he became thoroughly aware of some type of danger...but he couldn't quite sense what it was. He sniffed the air trying to pick up some sort of scent of someone who could be bothersome. His face paled as the scent he smelled was none other than blood. Not just any blood...but _her_ blood. He was horrified...he ran into the bedroom and the site he came upon made him fall to his knees in rage and agony. There was his beautiful mate, sprawled out on the bed, lying in a pool of her own blood. He crawled over to her and looked down on her...her eyes were still open and he could clearly read the fear in them. He closed her eyes and picked up her fragile body in his strong arms. He rocked back and forth holding her. He ran his fingers through the silky aqua strands one last time before setting her on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips, "Woman...I will always love you." With that he got up and stalked towards the door ready to find and kill whoever had done this to _his_ woman. 

But before he reached it the door opened. Before him stood a man whose face he could not see but he could clearly sense it was the enemy. He was holding a small boy by the collar of his shirt. The boy's lavender hair fell into his tear-filled eyes. When Vegeta met his eyes, the young child began kicking and screaming, "Daddy, please Daddy, HELP ME!" Vegeta was running as fast as he could, trying to get to the boy, but everything was in slow motion. No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't get to him. Then the man who held the child, lifted one finger. He shot an energy beam into the chest of the young child and just dropped the seemingly lifeless body unremorsefully to the floor. Then he turned and walked out, leaving Vegeta struggling to run after him. 

When the man left, time returned to normal. Vegeta ran over to the small child. Amazingly, he was still breathing. He struggled to look at the man he had called daddy for so long. "D-d-addy....why....d-didn't you....s-save me....and...m-mommy?" the boy struggled in-between raspy gasps. "A-am...I...g-gonna...d-die...d-dad?" tears were streaming down the youngster's face. Vegeta looked at the boy and said, "I tried Trunks...I really tried to save you. And NO! You WILL NOT die...you are the son of a saiyan prince. A strong warrior! You _will_ survive!" Vegeta smiled down and held the boy. The youngster just smiled, almost painfully, up at him and nodded, "Y-you're right....I w-won't d-die, I'm s-strong...like m-my d-d..." but the boy did not finish, for before he could...his eyes rolled back and closed, and his arms fell lifelessly to the ground. In his arms, the strong saiyan prince held a small child...and for the first time in his life....Vegeta cried. Cried for the fact that with all the strength in the world...he could not save his family. Cried because he didn't notice the danger until it was too late. And cried, because he held the lifeless body of his only son... 

****

***END DREAM FLASHBACK*** 

__

NO! I won't let that dream become a reality. If this is the girl from my dreams, which she is...then I must change the future. I will make her hate me. That is the only way I can change things. I will push aside these foolish feelings...I WILL LOVE NO ONE. And I will show her that! She WILL hate me...and then, I will go about my life...without her... He glanced over at Bulma and saw her looking at him. Again he had such a longing, aching desire to just hold her and kiss her. He wanted to take her, right then and there, as his mate for life. But he quickly shook away the feelings and put up an emotional barrier. His eyes became dark and cold. His body stiffened and he crossed his arms tightly about his chest, scowling. Then Bulma took a step towards him and he felt his resolve disappearing. Again, he just wanted to hold her... _NO VEGETA...if and I seriously doubt it...but IF you could ever have serious feelings for this woman...and could ever find yourself caring about her and loving her...then don't. It is your future...she will die. Your son...he will die. So just be safe, cut yourself off from the woman, make her hate you, then...she'll live. _

Vegeta glared at her coldly. _What did I do? He looks so angry, but wait...something flashed in his eyes...he looked like he was in pain...like he had regret. Bulma, you're just seeing things._ Bulma didn't let his dark, foreboding glare bother her one bit though. She took another step towards Vegeta and shyly glanced up at him blushing, "Vegeta, um...would you walk me back to my room?" she asked him nervously. 

Vegeta wanted to accept the offer more than anything. To take her hand in his and walk her home...but her fate, if he were to love her, kept replaying in his mind. So no...he would not let himself. He already liked her as it was and was having a hard enough time pushing those feelings aside....but to put himself in a position to let the feelings flow freely..._that_ he wouldn't allow. He wouldn't let his feelings develop into love. He looked down on her and laughed cruelly, "And why would I want to walk with a hideous and ugly creature such as yourself? Woman, you are worthless, and if I were to have to spend anymore time with you than what I have already, I fear I will lose my dinner. Walk yourself home, you baka weakling." With that Vegeta turned and strolled out of the cafeteria leaving behind a teary-eyed and very confused Bulma... 

~*~*~ 

So what's gonna happen??? Will Bulma ever find out Vegeta's true feelings? Will she find out about the dream? What about Vegeta? Will he be able to succeed in getting Bulma to hate him? And what will happen if she does, what will it do to him? Hope ya'll liked this. I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter but like I said I am considering giving this fic away...so I don't know where it will go from there if I hand it over. Again, if you are interested in taking this fic, email me at videl621@yahoo.com. Thanks everyone and don't forget to review. 

Videl621 


	5. A bond isn't wanted here

**~*~*~Chapter 5: Unwanted Bond?~*~*~ **

Bulma awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. _I just don't understand Vegeta. Why does he hate me so much? I know he must have some sort of an attraction towards me, or he wouldn't have checked me out last night. Wait a second! Why on earth do I even care what some egotistical ape of a man thinks of me. I am Bulma Briefs, daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs and heiress to a multi-billion dollar company! _Bulma grimaced at the thought. _Well, at least I WAS heiress to it, before monkey-boy had to go and ruin everything for me. So what if he doesn't like me and won't walk me home...BIG LOSS! I should be grateful he said no...there probably wouldn't have even been room for me to walk beside him with his over-inflated ego and big head. _Bulma kept mumbling things about dumb apes that thought they owned the universe as she got up to ready herself for another day. She decided that with the way things looked with Vegeta, she'd just go ahead and continue on with those escape plans after all. And if she happened to bump into Vegeta, she promised herself that she would not set herself up for another rejection. _There's no way I will stoop as low as to ask anything from that jerk again...I can't believe myself...what was I thinking?!? That's it!!! I must have gotten some sort of concussion when that dumb ape, Kakarot, knocked me out. Why else would I ever have found myself attracted to a stupid, inconsiderate, egotistical, gorgeous jerk! Bulma frowned. If only he wasn't so freaking hot...this wouldn't be such a problem! Well, screw it! I am not about to waste my day thinking on HIM! _

Bulma quickly took a shower and dried her hair. She chose to wear a pair of dark green cargo shorts and a tight white tank top. She dried her hair as fast as possible and pulled it up into a neat ponytail. She frowned as she noticed her red eyes and the little puffy circles under them. _Oh well, I won't be crying over that jerk again. _She smiled to herself in the mirror and turned to leave. As she emerged from her bedroom, she immediately became aware of the smell of frying bacon and sausage. _Yes, breakfast...here I come! _

~*~*~ 

Vegeta sat in his royal dining hall and tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. _Where the heck is my food?!? And where are Kakarot and Krillen...most likely sleeping away after spending time with those stupid human girls. If they are anything like the blue-haired harpy...they would have completely exhausted those two in no time. _Vegeta smirked to himself and briefly considered giving them a day to themselves. After realizing how long it has been since they had a day off...not to mention how long it had been since he himself had spent a day relaxing, he decided to do just that. "SLAVE!!! Where IS my food?!?!" Vegeta yelled angrily after hearing his stomach growl for the 50th time. A small girl about the age of ten or eleven quickly scurried into the dining hall with a large tray full of food. She quickly deposited it in front of the prince and tried her best to shrink into non-existence, fearing what the prince would do for having to wait so long. She was not disillusioned...she had heard many stories of how the prince had gone on killing sprees after his short temper had sent him over the deep end. 

"What took so long, slave?" Vegeta spat out in-between mouthfuls of food. The young girl tried her best to think of an appropriate answer. She feared to tell him the truth, that she had overslept again, knowing she would be dreadfully punished for it. She had gotten flogged and whipped beyond recognition by other saiyans for oversleeping when she had worked cleaning rooms. And now here she was, having to serve the prince of all saiyans because he had lost his temper two weeks earlier and killed the previous serving girl in a fit of rage. 

"I...I....I....W-well, um...y-you s-see.." she stuttered out. 

"Oh forget it! Shut up before you give me a headache. If you are late one more time, I will kill you. Now, be gone!" Vegeta said giving her an annoyed look. 

The girl's face was a mask of pure relief as she bowed and quickly complied with his wishes, moving towards the door. "Slave!" Vegeta called out. Her face paled as she slowly turned towards him, eyes gazing at the floor below her. She prayed to God that he hadn't been toying with her, and decided to kill her for her tardiness after all. "Y-yes, my p-prince," she said softly as her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" he said gruffly. The girl glanced up at him and he looked somewhat puzzled at the fear and tears he saw flooding her eyes. "Stupid girl...I'm not going to kill you. So stop that right now! Run and go tell my two head guards that they are to take the day off, I do not wish to have to see their ugly faces today!" with that, Vegeta scooted back his chair and got up to leave. He hadn't eaten very much of his food. For some odd reason he couldn't figure out, the food had been very bland and unappealing this morning. _Lunch better be more edible than this crap was or someone is going to die! _he thought to himself. 

He left the girl in the dining hall and proceeded to head back to his room. He was hoping to catch up on some much-needed sleep. He hadn't had a very fitful sleep the night before. He kept replaying the scene in his mind. Bulma had been standing before him asking him to walk her home. She had been so close within his reach. And more amazingly, she had _wanted_ him to walk with her. It was something he couldn't comprehend. _Why would she even ask?!? I was the one who kidnapped her...I have threatened her. I even insulted her in front of her friends. Then, I gave her the most hateful, cold glare I could muster up...and yet she still had the courage to ask. What were her motives for doing that? What could she possibly have had to gain? _Vegeta had pondered it all night. He just didn't understand the woman. Then, after giving himself a headache from thinking on it all night, he had the nightmare again. He didn't understand it. He had decided on doing all within his power to get her to hate him...he figured it wouldn't be too hard. He didn't even love the girl...in fact, he _told _himself he didn't even like her...she was just a passing attraction and that was all. So why would the nightmares still haunt him? He couldn't figure it out. They should be gone! _Maybe it isn't the woman after all. Maybe the dream is simply that...a dream. Yet, it was so startling to look straight into the face of the woman who has haunted my dreams for years on end. To look at her face and see flashes of the young son that could possibly be mine. And it actually brought me pain, anger, and regret to know that I won't be able to save them...when the time comes. I cannot fall for this girl...I have to make her hate me. I just hope it isn't too hard, as for the looks of it...she is already falling for me...of all people, the murderous "ape" that kidnapped her. _Vegeta chuckled at the irony of it. He couldn't fathom the fact that the woman who should hate him with every ounce of emotion in her, was starting to become attracted to _him_! Vegeta pushed all thoughts of the woman, his feelings for her, and the reoccurring nightmare aside. He forced his mind not to think at all and quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

~*~*~ 

Bulma was having a GREAT day! She had enjoyed a nice home cooked breakfast with her friends. She was able to tease both of them about their new relationships. She found out that Krillen actually got up the courage to kiss 18 goodnight. More amazingly, he was able to reach her lips! Bulma got a kick out of that! She kept asking 18 if she had to kneel down so he could reach her. And ChiChi...she was the one to kiss Kakarot goodnight. The stupid oaf didn't even have the guts to make the first move, not to mention his lack of the brains to think of it. Neither ChiChi or 18 had asked what had happened between her and Vegeta...in fact, he wasn't even mentioned...not with Bulma in the room anyway. ChiChi and 18 had discussed it earlier that morning before Bulma came out to breakfast, both girls had heard her stifling sobs the night before. They had also overheard her ranting and raving about dumb apes that morning. They decided it best to just let it drop and to put off their plans of matchmaking. After a good twenty minutes of friendly bantering...the objects of their conversation walked in and began helping themselves to mounds of food. 

Bulma feeling herself a fifth wheel excused herself to her room to continue escape plans. She had really made a lot of progress, especially after she cut everything down to fit just herself. She knew that if she had asked, the girls would have still gone with her...but she didn't want to make them sacrifice something good they had finally obtained since their kidnap. She heard a knock at her door and quickly hid away her plans. She didn't want the girls noticing it and then feeling guilty about it...she knew that neither of them likely considered escaping now. She quickly jumped onto the bed and under the covers and flicked off the lamp beside her bed. 

"Come *yawn* in..." she said sleepily. 

"Hey Bulma, are you feeling alright?" ChiChi asked concerned. 

"Yeah Chi...I'm fine. Just a bit tired. What can I do for you?" Bulma replied. 

"Well, I was just coming to see if you were hungry. It's ten past two and you missed lunch...so I thought I might see if you wanted me to make you a sandwich or something. Sorry we didn't wake you...the boys came by and we completely forgot," she said tilting her head down in shame. She had felt so bad that both 18 and herself had completely forgotten Bulma. 

Bulma couldn't believe how late it was. Luckily, she had stocked herself up on eggs, bacon, and sausage that morning so she wasn't all that hungry. "It's okay, don't worry about it Chi. Thanks for the offer, but I'm really not all that hungry. In fact, I'm still kind of sleepy. I think I just may lie down for a bit more. Why don't you just come wake me up before you start dinner, okay?" Bulma answered truthfully. As she lay in her bed, she was realizing just how tired she had become...planning takes a lot out of you. 

ChiChi looked uncertain and was silent for a moment. "Well...okay...I guess if you're sure you don't want anything..." ChiChi trailed off. 

Bulma smiled warmly at her friend, "Really Chi, I'm sure...just wake me up _before _you start dinner, we don't want you to get distracted before I get a chance to eat," she said winking. ChiChi blushed and nodded. Then with one last look at her friend, she turned and slowly closed the door behind her. Bulma sighed...she had such good friends. She felt genuinely terrible for making Chi worry so...she made a mental note to spend more time out of her room in the days to come. She knew both Chi and 18 were worried about her. She had tried her hardest to keep her crying low key the night before but had not managed well. And she was sure her red puffy eyes didn't help that morning either...although the cold water from the shower had managed to ease away most of the puffiness. Bulma uttered a small prayer of thanks for such great friends and then turned over and settled herself in for a nice nap. ****

*DREAM* 

Bulma found herself in a dark room. She stumbled around in the darkness. She would walk, but could not see the ground she was walking on...everything was pitch black. Except..._whoa! There's a light! Bulma, you sure scored big time...maybe I can find my way around this place now._ Bulma started walking towards the light. She kept her eyes focused on it, unblinking...afraid that if she closed her eyes for one second, it would disappear and she would again be plunged into the black void. When she finally got close enough, she could not find the origin of the light. It seemed to just be shining down from no where. It formed some sort of spotlight surrounding a rather large fluffy bed. She noticed a lump under a dark black sheet. It was then that she noticed there was someone lying in the bed. She walked over towards the bed. The figure was tossing and turning, tangling themselves in the sheet. Bulma edged closer and closer until at last she was standing over the figure. She looked down into the face of the person. _My goodness! Vegeta?!? No way! _Bulma was in complete shock...she couldn't understand why she was in Vegeta's room...and why it had changed so drastically since the last time she had been there. _He's having a nightmare...he must be!_ Vegeta's body was soaked with sweat and he was still tossing and turning. He kept mumbling in his sleep, although Bulma didn't understand any of it. She looked at his face thoughtfully...he looked so scared, and so angry. _I wonder what he's dreaming about...it must be terrible for him to look so utterly scared and helpless. What are you thinking Bulma?!?! Why do you even care? It's not like he would ever care about you...he doesn't like you remember? You are just a worthless, pathetic earthling to him. _

"Vegeta...wake up," Bulma said coldly, nudging him in the shoulder. Vegeta didn't stir from his sleep. Bulma was about to turn away when all of a sudden she noticed something different about him. The color had drained from his face. He looked a ghostly white, and it was even beginning to scare _her_. Then to her amazement, his eyes shot wide open. He sat up in the bed and just stared at her. "Vegeta...are you okay?" Bulma asked rather timidly. He just stared at her blankly, he was seeing her...but not really seeing _her_. He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. Bulma was so confused...she didn't understand what was happening. But his touch, it was so gentle...and it felt so _right_ that she just allowed herself to relax in his embrace. Then he started rocking back and forth...just holding her. She looked up at him and his eyes were closed. His face was masked with sorrow. He looked so incredibly sad. He then lifted his hand and ran it through her hair. She liked the feel of it. Other guys she had dated had run their fingers through her hair before and she hated it. It was a major pet peeve of hers...she hated anyone to touch her hair...but not him. She wanted so much for him to just run his fingers through it over and over, but she found herself being set down. He laid her down on the bed and just leaned over her. She stared up into his eyes...they were so distant, yet he was staring right at her. _What is he doing?!? I don't understand this guy at all...I mean why would he- _all her thoughts were immediately cut off as she felt his soft lips pressing tenderly against her own. She was drowning in the kiss. Forgetting all of her confusion, she closed her eyes, cherishing the kiss...hoping it would last forever. It wasn't the kind of kiss she would have expected from someone like Vegeta. It was so soft and gentle...completely unlike him. She would have expected him to be someone who would kiss deep and passionately...and rough. She saw everything coming from _him_ being rough. She opened her eyes as she felt Vegeta pull away from her. Again he was staring at her with those distant, unreadable eyes. "Woman...I will always love you," he said. Then he got up and started walking away...into the black void. __

Wait a second...did he just say he loves me?!?! "VEGETA!!!! WAIT!!" Bulma shot off the bed to run after him. She was about three steps behind him and shot out her hand gripping his shoulder. He turned around in defense and then looked overcome with shock. She stared into his eyes...they were no longer distant. She could see that he was really seeing _her_ this time. She could read the emotions flitting across his eyes: relief, shock, confusion...and _love?!?!_ He opened his mouth to speak... 

***END DREAM* **

Bulma stirred uneasily from the sound of knocking. Bulma scowled..._he had been right about to say something. Man! But wait...he said he loved me?!?! I am the only one he calls woman....it had to have been me. What is going on?!? Hold on...I'm just thinking foolishness. It was just a dream... _

"Yes, come in," Bulma said. 

"Hey Bulma, are you feeling better now that you've rested?" Bulma nodded at 18. "Well, ChiChi told me to come wake you up. Dinner is almost finished...we should be eating in about 20 minutes. She came and tried to wake you up earlier but you were sleeping so deeply that she couldn't stir you...we were actually kind of worried when we had tried shaking you and found it didn't help at all," 18 said while carefully studying Bulma. Neither her nor ChiChi could understand it. She was usually a very light sleeper ChiChi had said. So she had been terrified when she had gone in to rouse Bulma and she didn't awaken. She had even tried shaking her...but she just wouldn't wake up. Chi had come to 18 asking her to help and they both shook her hard...but to no avail...she just would not wake up. 

"Hmm...that's strange...usually anything can wake me up. I must have been more tired than I thought. Well, I'll be right out to help you both set the table and all," Bulma said smiling. 18 took that as her cue to leave and shut the door behind her. Bulma pondered a moment the fact she didn't wake up...had Chi really tried shaking her?!? She couldn't have...surely she would have woken up. Bulma dismissed the thoughts as she went into her bathroom to freshen up a bit before dinner. 

~*~*~ 

Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat. It had been the same dream again...but this time...he didn't finish it. He had gone into their room and found his mate dead again. He had picked her up and rocked her again. He had run his hand through her hair...he had kissed her...he had told her he loved her. _Then...it changed_. He had walked away from her, to go find the person who had done this when someone grabbed his shoulder. He had turned around to face them, thinking it might be the killer...but it was _her_. He was shocked to see her...she had just been dead...but it was really her! He was so happy and relieved she was alive. He thought maybe fate was giving him a chance...telling him it was okay to love her now. He had opened his mouth to speak to her when all of a sudden she just disappeared and he was plunged into a black void of nothingness. It was then, that he awoke. __

Darn her! Why did she just disappear like that?!? And why this sudden shift in the dream? I don't understand it at- he was interrupted from his inner thoughts by the sound of his stomach growling. He looked at the clock...5:50pm. _5:50pm?!?! How did I sleep so late? Why didn't anyone wake me?!?!? _Vegeta was furious and _very _hungry. He stormed into his bathroom and took a quick shower to cleanse himself of the sticky sweat. Then he quickly dressed and headed towards his royal dining hall. Right as he stepped out of his chambers, he was bombarded with the most delightful smell. _That sure smells a lot better than breakfast tasted like! Whoever has that, will serve it to me!_ Vegeta immediately began following the smell. 

~*~*~ 

Bulma sat herself at their circular dining table as she waited for Chi to finish cooking. 18 took the seat next to her and just stared at her intently. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Bulma asked reaching her hand up to wipe at her face. 

"No...that's not it. It's just that...well, I'm worried about you," 18 replied. She continued in a whisper, "We are _both_ worried about you. Chi was crying earlier...she was so scared. She thought you were in a coma or something because you didn't stir. She had been shaking you and jumping up and down on the bed. Screaming your name in your ear...you really had her frightened..." 18 said trailing off. 

Bulma wore a mask of utter confusion. She could not understand why she didn't wake. It was just a dream after all...wasn't it? Why didn't she wake up? She had always slept so lightly, if a pin had dropped in the room...she would have stirred from the sound. She just didn't understand it... 

Bulma didn't have very much time to think about it. Kakarot and Krillen knocked on the door a few times before opening it and letting themselves in. "Hey guys...dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Just seat yourselves at the table," ChiChi said looking over to the two men. They both quickly complied. Krillen chose the seat next to 18 and Kakarot sat beside him. _Oh great...another meal with me being the fifth wheel. Maybe I'll just eat in my room._ Bulma thought to herself. The sound of the door being thrown open quickly brought her out of her thoughts. "What the heck was that?!?" Bulma screeched. 

Vegeta chose that moment to come stalking into the dining area. "I will be joining you for dinner," he declared in a voice that left no room for argument. He went to sit in the seat beside Kakarot. Kakarot quickly moved over so that he either had to seat himself between Kakarot and Krillen, or Kakarot and Bulma. Vegeta quickly made his way to the seat between Kakarot and Krillen. Just as he was about to reach the chair, Kakarot put his foot upon it. 

"Remove your foot from that chair!" Vegeta growled. Kakarot just gulped, yet held his ground. "Um...I'm sorry Vegeta, but, ChiChi will be sitting here," he replied. Vegeta growled lowly and walked over beside Bulma and seated himself. ChiChi walked over and took her seat beside Kakarot while she let the stew simmer for a bit. 

"Hey Vegeta, um...are you alright?" Krillen asked. 

"And why wouldn't I be, idiot?" 

"Well, you see, Kakarot and I tried to wake you and invite you to dinner...but you didn't stir. I'm sure glad you finally woke up though," Krillen said nervously. 

"Yeah Vegeta, I mean...you were all sweaty and you were tossing and turning. We shook you and smacked you and screamed your name...but you wouldn't get up. What were you dreaming about?" Kakarot said. 

Bulma blanched white. _It can't possibly be. Could we have really met in our dreams... _ChiChi spoke up, "You know, that's so strange....I tried to wake Bulma earlier as well. I was jumping up and down on the bed and shaking her and yelling her name. She wouldn't stir either, and she's always such a light sleeper..." ChiChi trailed off. Then her eyes opened wide. "Kakarot, what time did you go to wake Vegeta?" she asked frantically. 

"Um...I dunno...I guess it was about 5. Right Krillen?" Krillen nodded in agreement. ChiChi blanched white. "That's the same time I tried to wake Bulma..." she said in a whisper. 

Suddenly, all eyes were upon Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma squirmed uneasily under their intense gaze. Vegeta just scowled angrily. 

"So Vegeta, what were you dreaming about?" Kakarot repeated. 

"None of your business! I don't discuss my dreams with ANYONE!" he growled, baring his sharp canines in warning. 

"What about you Bulma, what were you dreaming about?" 18 asked. 

Bulma looked at Vegeta. He just glared back at her. _I really want to know if our dreams match. But what if they don't? I don't want to let him know that I had been dreaming about him. Maybe I can tell it without ever mentioning his name and who it was... _"Well, I was walking in this pitch-black room. I couldn't see anything at first. Then I noticed a light. It was kind of like a spotlight and it just shone down on a large fluffy bed. There was someone lying in it, tossing and turning and soaked with sweat. Then he shot up, his eyes wide open. He pulled me into his arms and began rocking me back and forth. Then he ran his fingers through my hair and laid me on the bed. He gave me the softest, most gentle kiss and told me he loved me. Then he turned and walked away. I ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned and looked defensive, then looked relieved and happy, and I could see the love shining in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but then I heard 18 knocking on the door and woke up..." Bulma said. The whole time Vegeta had remained indifferent through her story. _I guess I was wrong and we didn't have the same dream after all. _

"Who was the guy?" Chi asked. 

She glanced at Vegeta and then looked down. "Um...I couldn't tell you that," she lied. 

Vegeta knew that she had known he was the one in her dreams. She just wouldn't tell them because she didn't want him knowing she had dreamt of him. _So that is why she disappeared. Because she had woken up. I can't believe we had a similar dream. She had lived my dream. And then...we met in our dreams. This is not a good thing. I may be starting to bond to her. I can't let that happen. But I don't get how I can bond...I'm royalty I shouldn't even be able to. Then again, I said I had bonded in my nightmare. But I thought you had to mark them before the bonding occurred...this is so confusing!?! No matter, I must work harder to make her hate me. I wish I had known what would have happened between us in our dream though... _18 found herself under the glare of the saiyan prince. He was looking at her as if she had done something unforgivable. She squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, what do you say we eat?" 18 said softly. 

"Good idea 18," ChiChi said. She got up and grabbed the stew. 18 got up and filled everyone's glass with lemonade. ChiChi brought the stew over to the table and started dishing it out. When she got to Vegeta, he covered his bowl with his hand. "What? Aren't you hungry Vegeta?" ChiChi asked. He didn't reply. Just glared at her. She gulped and moved on to the next person. When she had served everyone, with the exception of Vegeta, she took her place at the table. Everyone had been courteous enough to wait for her before they began eating. Although Kakarot and Krillen were biting their lips and twisting uncomfortably in their chairs wishing she'd hurry up. Bulma dipped her spoon into the stew and brought it to her lips. As she was about to take her first bite, she was stopped by Vegeta's voice. 

"Woman...you will not eat until you have served me," he commanded, staring at Bulma. 

"What are you talking about? You had your chance! Chi was willing to give you some but you covered your bowl!" she hissed. 

"I did not wish for her to serve me. She knows her place...you do not. Now, you will serve me, woman!" he growled. 

Bulma just stared at him. She could not believe him! What nerve?!?! She scooted back her chair and got up mumbling something about ungrateful stupid apes and got the stew. She brought it over to Vegeta and dished some into his bowl. She returned the stew to the stove and walked back to the table. As she pulled out her chair to seat herself, Vegeta smirked up at her. 

"I want more, woman!" 

Bulma stared at him in disbelief. He had already finished the bowl of stew and was now demanding more. She huffed and puffed her way back to the stove and grabbed the stew. She dished more out to him. She stood next to him waiting expectantly. Vegeta smirked at her and ever so slowly began eating. When Bulma realized he was taking his time just to piss her off, she stalked back towards the stove and dropped it down with a bang. She walked back to her chair and pulled it out. As she sat halfway into the chair, an empty glass was thrust in her face. "More drink, woman!" 

The other occupants of the table were just staring at the two. Realizing from the look on Bulma's face that things were going to take a turn for the worst, they all quickly retreated. Luckily they had all managed to get down some of their stew before anything terrible happened. Krillen and 18 quickly stood up. Krillen led her towards the door exiting the apartment. Kakarot, however, just stared wide-eyed at Vegeta and Bulma. ChiChi began tugging on his arm. "Come on, Kakarot!" she hissed. "Oh Chi, but I really wanna watch this...it's gonna be so GOOD!" he whined. She just glared in reply and he reluctantly got up from the table. They also exited the room seemingly unnoticed by the other two occupants. 

Bulma's face became red with fury. "Well, you can just FORGET IT! I am done serving the likes of YOU!?!" Bulma shouted. "I haven't even gotten a chance to eat one BITE of my food! SO GO SERVE YOURSELF YOU INCONSIDERATE, UNGRATEFUL, MONKEY!!!!!" 

Vegeta just smirked at her as his eyes twinkled in amusement. _Man, she really has the guts to stand up to me. Not even Kakarot is dumb enough to openly yell in my face. I like her fire...oh wait...I forgot...I'm supposed to get her to hate me, that's right! _he cleared his throat and his eyes became dark and cold. "Do not speak to me in that tone of voice. You are my _servant! _You will do as you are told. I am thirsty and I want more of that sour concoction, so you will go and get me some as I have ordered!" 

Bulma was fuming inwardly. _That stupid, arrogant, ungrateful, inconsiderate, jerk of an ape. I can't believe that guy! How on earth could I have ever been attracted to him?!?! Oh yeah, I'm not ON earth thanks to him! This space air must be messing with my brain. And just look at him...he is so moody, swinging from amusement to hate in a matter of seconds!?! He needs to be locked in a mental ward the stupid ape! Well he wants more lemonade, does he?!? FINE!!! He will definitely GET MORE! _Bulma stomped over to the pitcher of lemonade. She grabbed it and hastily walked back to Vegeta. She gave him the sweetest smile she could and said in an airy, ditzy voice, "Here you are, _my prince_," with that she proceeded to empty the contents of the pitcher onto Vegeta's head. 

Vegeta's eyes sparked in anger. He quickly put up a mask of indifference. He wasn't going to let her affect him in such a manner. He licked his lips as the lemonade slid over them. "Mmm...that was quite good. Now, I think I would like some more. Oh wait...I think you have finished it. You will make me more!" Vegeta smirked at her. 

_That JERK! I can't believe the audacity of that guy!?! He actually wants me to make MORE?!?! _Bulma growled low in her throat. She walked over towards the cupboards. She had no idea where anything was. Chi had set up the kitchen in the way she wanted. She opened the first cupboard and found some glass vases. She smirked. She grabbed one and threw it at the back of Vegeta's head. Vegeta not expecting her to attack him, got hit. The vase shattered, cutting him on the back of his ear. _That woman sure is brave. I can't believe she has such good aim. But she will pay for that... _

Before Bulma realized what was happening she was being shoved up against the counter. Vegeta's left hand was wrapped around her throat. He wasn't squeezing hard enough to choke her, but it was hard enough that she was unable to move. She lifted her hands up to Vegeta's and tried to pry it off of her throat. Vegeta just smirked at her. "It's of no use woman..." 

Vegeta reached his other hand up and wiped away some of the blood that was trickling down his ear. He looked at his finger and smirked. "You drew blood...now that wasn't very nice." He shook his finger at her, "Naughty, naughty. Then again, I believe we should always do unto others as they do unto us...so its only fair that I draw some of your blood. Is it not?" his eyes wandered to her bare shoulder. In the force of knocking her against the counter, the left strap of her tank top had slid down her arm. He had the sudden urge to just sink his teeth into the soft, cream colored flesh. It looked so inviting. He dipped his head to her shoulder and flicked his tongue across the exposed flesh. _She tastes so good... _Bulma gasped at the feel of his warm tongue caressing her bare shoulder. _What is he doing?!? He wouldn't bite me...would he? Who knows what kind of rabies this guy has?!?! _He bared his canines and was about to bite down when he realized what he was doing. _I can't believe it!?! I was actually about to mark her as my mate. What is this woman doing to me?!?! I don't want her....I don't!!! _He pulled his head back and gazed at her intensively. Bulma's face was as white as a ghost. He could see the fear in her eyes...and the anger. For a moment, he felt regret for what he was doing. He felt like his heart was breaking. He hadn't really wanted to scare her...he just needed to get her to hate him, so they wouldn't bond and seal their own fates. Then he saw something in her eyes. All of the fear diminished and he could see intense anger burning there. He became bitter. _I guess she didn't care for me as much as I thought, because it sure hasn't been all too hard to get her to hate me. All of the anger in her eyes...she has got to be wanting to kill me right now. Maybe I've done enough...maybe she finally realizes she was insane to be attracted to someone like me. Maybe...she hates me now. _

"How DARE you?!? Who knows what kind of germs you monkeys have! Don't you EVER touch me in that manner again!?!" Bulma hissed. Vegeta's grip started loosening. Bulma looked into his eyes and saw a flash of bitterness and pain before it was quickly buried under his ever-present mask of indifference. _What are you doing Bulma?!? How can you still care for him? What is happening to you? _Unconsciously, Bulma brought her hand to his wounded ear. She swiped a finger across the blood and just stared at it. And then, she brought it to her lips. She had never tasted blood so sweet and salty all at once. Vegeta's grip immediately retightened on her throat. "You shouldn't have done that woman! You're right...who knows what kind of germs we_ monkeys_ have?" he growled. 

Bulma didn't care anymore. She was no longer thinking rationally. It was almost as if she was becoming drunk on his blood and all she wanted was to taste more of it. She was craving it like she was addicted. She tried to pull her face towards his ear but was unable to do so from the hand that held her in place. She growled in frustration. "Now, I really get to draw some blood, for it is unfair of you to taste my blood yet not offer me some of your own." 

Bulma became confused, she didn't understand what he was saying. Vegeta knew that he couldn't make her his mate. Not only would that give freedom to the feelings he was forcefully keeping pushed down, but he also knew that would surely sign her death warrant. He used his thumb of his left hand to tilt her head to the right. He studied her ear in the light. He brought his face towards her ear and whispered in a low, dark voice, "This may hurt a bit..." Vegeta's warm breath on Bulma's ear sent chills down her spine. She was no longer frightened, but was anxiously anticipating what Vegeta was going to do. 

Vegeta slowly ran his tongue over her earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue drew patterns on it and occasionally flicked over it. Bulma let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. Her knees were beginning to tremble and she was feeling faint. All of a sudden her whole body tensed as a sharp throbbing pain coursed through her left ear. It slowly faded as Vegeta caressed his bite with his tongue. He slowly drank whatever the small puncture would offer. 

Vegeta was out of control. His mind was telling him to pull away from the woman and run, but his body was not cooperating. His left hand trailed down her neck to her shoulder, then down her arm until it reached her waist. His right hand met his left and he securely locked her in a tight, yet gentle embrace. Bulma twisted her face until her lips were in front of his. She was breathing light and fast. Vegeta was just staring into her eyes, drowning. Bulma gazed at his dark, onyx eyes. They always masked his emotions...but this time, his guard was down. He wanted her. She could see it clearly. She slowly brought her mouth to meet his in a tender kiss. Vegeta backed her away from the counter over towards the table, never letting their mouths separate. He used one hand to hastily wipe everything off the table and then gently placed Bulma on top of it. He lowered himself down on top of her, his arms caressing her sides. Bulma was in pure bliss. Vegeta slowly parted his mouth and ran his tongue across her full lips, seeking entrance. Bulma complied and parted her lips. She gasped as she felt his warm tongue caressing her own. After regaining her composure, she became braver. She let her tongue wander into Vegeta's mouth. Both of them were lost in each other. Their tongues exploring every part of the other's mouth. Memorizing each other as if they would never meet again. Bulma suddenly felt something wrapping itself around her upper thigh and she gasped.(AN: Okay...I felt like that scene was extremely corny but Diane told me to keep it in...so I am. Sorry if it sucks. lol) 

~*~*~ 

Vegeta knew that he was in danger of losing himself. He knew that he should just get up and leave her and never look back. He was endangering her life, and the life of their future son, by letting his emotions run free. _Stupid weak emotions. I shouldn't even have them...how can I feel such things for her?!? _Suddenly Bulma's voice cut into his thoughts. _What the heck is that? Where did it come from? Oh Vegeta...I think I'm falling in love with you... _Vegeta was confused...he knew she couldn't possibly be talking to him when his mouth was covering her own. 

Vegeta realized what was going on and immediately blocked all his thoughts. He pulled himself up and off of both her and the table. Bulma looked at him bewildered. He looked terrified and angry all at once. "The bond..." he gasped out. He quickly turned to run out of the room but felt himself held back. He heard a loud thump and then he fell to the ground. He turned to see what had happened. He was horrified when he saw that Bulma was lying on the ground under him and his tail had unconsciously wrapped itself around Bulma's thigh. Pulling her to the ground when he walked away, and pulling him on top of her when she fell. 

"NO....This is not happening...this can't happen?!?!?!" he said in a panic, more to himself then Bulma. 

Bulma's thoughts immediately invaded his mind. _What on earth is wrong with him. And why the heck is his tail around me? I wonder if he's alright...maybe he should see a doctor. _

"SHUT UP WOMAN!!!!" Vegeta shouted, glaring at her. 

Bulma was utterly confused. "Vegeta, I didn't say anything. Hey are you okay, do you want to see a doctor or something?" Bulma was really worried about him. He was just holding his head in his hands shaking it wildly back and forth. 

"Not out loud you didn't! But I heard you....I don't know why my tail did that! I didn't even know it happened!!!!" he replied. He then tried to pull his tail back to him. When it refused to comply with his mind's commands, he forcefully unwrapped it from her thigh. 

Bulma paled. _How did he know what I was thinking?!? _She looked over at Vegeta who was holding his tail in his hands glaring at it. He was scolding it harshly for not listening to him. "And don't you ever leave my waist without notifying me first. How could you do that? Stupid tail. Did I say "go wrap around the woman?" NO! So why did you do it? You belong to me...you need to listen to my orders!!! So don't you EVER do that again!" Vegeta hissed at his tail shaking it wildly in his hands. _That's it...this guy is a total nut! But I'm really worried about him. Maybe I should bring him to the medical ward. He really should be looked at... _

Vegeta forcefully rewrapped his tail about his waist and then glared at Bulma. "SHUT UP WOMAN! I am NOT a nut and that is very disrespectful to call me such. I am royalty. You could be killed for talking in such a manner," Vegeta said. He forced himself to calm down and think rationally. The woman would have a lot of questions. The best way he could show her...would be to let her go through it. He scowled at the thought of it. The bond had already taken its course...now, she was in danger no matter what. 

"Vegeta...w-what is going on? H-how are y-you reading my thoughts?" Bulma asked shakily. Vegeta rubbed his temples. This was going to be difficult for her to understand. 

"It's the bond, woman," he said patiently. 

"Bond? What bond?" 

"Well, I'm not really sure how to explain this, so instead, I will just let you experience it. Watch my lips carefully." 

Bulma focused intently on his lips. Vegeta reluctantly let down his thought barrier and began talking to her through his mind. _You see woman, you can hear me as well. I'm not exactly sure why this happened. I'm not supposed to be able to bond... _Bulma shook her head to clear her mind. __

I could have sworn I just heard Vegeta inside my head. But his lips didn't even move...so that can't be...can it? 

Woman, why do you think I told you to watch my lips? So that you could experience the bond. I had a barrier on my thoughts before, I didn't want you to be able to know what I was thinking. I am allowing you to now so you might better understand the bond. 

Vegeta...is that really you? Bulma stared at Vegeta uncertainly and he just nodded at her. Bulma's face paled more so. "Vegeta, but why can we hear each other's thoughts?" 

"Because, we have partly bonded. It usually happens when two saiyans are deeply attracted to one another. It also doesn't usually happen until a saiyan chooses their mate. It's kind of like what you earthlings call love, but it runs much deeper than that. Saiyans bond for life...they stay with their mate forever. I, however, was not supposed to bond," Vegeta said patiently. 

"But why not Vegeta?" 

"Well, because I'm royalty. You see, some people see bonding as a weakness. A long time ago, one saiyan was so deeply connected to his mate that it killed him to live without her. He had come home from a mission and found her dead and in a fit of rage, he killed himself. From that point on, bonding was always looked at as a weakness. So scientists altered the genes of all people with royal blood so we would not be exposed to that weakness," he replied. 

Bulma thought hard on all she just heard. _So bonding occurs when saiyans are attracted to each other. But wait...I'm not a saiyan so how come it worked with me? He said its kind of like love? Do I really even love him??? _Bulma glanced up at Vegeta who was just gazing at her intently with a unreadable question in his eyes. _Yes...I do love him. I don't know when exactly it happened or how...but I fell hard for that egotistical ape. _Bulma smirked, soon her smirk turned into a frown as she continued her thoughts, _But the gene was supposed to be removed from royalty so how did Vegeta bond? And does he think of it as a weakness? Am I making him weak? _

"You know...you have got to learn how to hide your thoughts better than this. You will never be able to keep a secret from me if you don't learn," he said smirking. "And no, I don't think of it as a weakness. It has only been a weakness once in the course of 10 generations. In other instances, it has proven a great strength. I'm not sure how I have bonded to you. I was not supposed to have the choice to, and I am not sure how you have achieved it either, being a mere human. In this case, I didn't really have the choice to either...if I had it my way...this wouldn't have happened," he said softly. 

Bulma's eyes brimmed with tears. "Vegeta, you are such a jerk! Just because I'm a human doesn't mean I am inferior to you. And I'm sorry I love you. I'm sorry that you don't want this bond. How the heck did it even happen, huh? You said when two saiyans are deeply attracted to one another. So why is it working only one sided?" Bulma said. He could tell he had hurt her. Not only just by the words she had spoken, but he could read her inner thoughts as well. 

"Yes...it happens when two people are deeply attracted to each other. But Bulma...you don't understand. I _can't_ be attracted to you...I won't allow myself to. I can't hurt you that way...but you are right. I don't want this bond. I shouldn't have let things go so far. I should have turned and ran the second I considered marking you as my mate..." Vegeta mumbled. 

"You can't hurt me that way?!? Well, do you think you not wanting this bond is making me feel GOOD?!? I love you Vegeta, do you understand that?!? Wait a second...did you just call me Bulma?" she said. 

"Well, that is your name, is it not?" he smirked. 

Bulma just smiled in return. "Why don't you want this bond? Why won't you let yourself be attracted to me? And when were you considering marking me as your mate...what exactly does that mean even? And will you take that stupid thought barrier down? It's not fair you can read me and I can't read you. I want to know what's going on. I want to know your thoughts. Let me in Vegeta! Let me in..." Bulma broke down into quiet sobs. 

Vegeta didn't know what to do. He scooted close to her and just sat beside her. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was just hiding her face in her knees, her back gently shaking from her quiet sobs. Vegeta brought one hand to the back of her head and pulled out the band that was holding her hair in place. He loved the way her hair fell over her arms hiding her from the view of the world. He plunged his hand into her silky strands. As he ran his fingers through her hair, she glanced up at him. He let down his guard fully. _Her hair really is as silky as I remember it to be. _Bulma looked up at him startled. _He hasn't ever felt my hair before...unless he did while I was unconscious...wait a second...I heard his thoughts...he let down his barrier! _Bulma smiled warmly at him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Vegeta. But when did you touch my hair before?" 

He gulped. He hadn't really wanted to tell her this, but he supposed he should. "In my dream..." he gazed into her eyes as the realization hit her. 

"You mean...you dreamt it too?" she asked amazed. 

"Yes, although not quite the same. I had been having this nightmare for years. And then I met you...and it scared me because you were in my dream. So I avoided you. I had Kakarot take you to the ship...and I determined that I would make you hate me. I do not want the dream to come true..." he trailed off. 

"What is so bad about the dream Vegeta? You told me you loved me in it...if it is true, then nothing can be bad about it," she tried reasoning with him. 

"You don't understand Bulma, you don't know the dream. In your dream when I picked you up and was rocking you back and forth...well, it was different than in my dream. My dream had gone the exact same way it always had, until you touched my shoulder. You changed my dream. I wanted to ask you what was happening when all of a sudden you disappeared and I was plunged into a dark black void!" 

"I started in the black void. And I was watching you sleep. You went so pale, and you were sweaty and tossing and turning. You must have been having an awful nightmare. Then you picked me up. You were looking at me but it was like you weren't even seeing _me_. Your eyes were distant and unreadable. Until I touched your shoulder. Then I knew you saw _me_. That's when our dreams came together...isn't it? What were you dreaming about that was so awful? What happens in your nightmare, Vegeta? What is it that you don't want to come true?" Bulma pleaded with him. 

Vegeta glared at her. _Why is she making this so hard? Does she really want to hear of her own death? Of the fact that I wasn't able to save her or get to her until it was too late? Why won't she just let it be? Why does she think I tried to get her to hate me? I didn't want this to happen...I don't want her to die....I...love her... _Vegeta was shocked as he realized it. He really did love her. He had only known her a short time but he loved her. When he had first heard about the genius woman, he was intrigued. A woman, with so much intelligence. He always admired a woman with brains...then he met her. This girl was the one in his dreams, the one he had called his mate, the one he had confessed his love to. And her fire...she was the only person who had ever had the courage to stand up to him. To openly disrespect and disobey him. And she even had the guts to attack him. Vegeta chuckled..._she really is the perfect mate for me. I could never love anyone else... _Vegeta glanced up from his inner thoughts towards her. She was as white as a ghost. Vegeta cursed himself as he realized his thought barrier was down and she had just heard everything... 

"I'm going to die Vegeta? You have been dreaming for years about my death?" Bulma looked at him shakily. Then to his confusion he saw a spark of anger flit across her eyes. "Why couldn't I make my own choice Vegeta? Don't you understand, if I love you, nothing can be bad! Even if I know that someday down the road, I will die...I DON'T CARE! Vegeta, I love you, I want to be with you forever. You need to let me make my _own_ choice. I can't believe you tried to make me hate you because you didn't think I could handle death? How weak do you think I am, Vegeta? Now I know, that someday I will die...well that someday...is not today! I am living for today. Let's take this one day at a time. Stop worrying about the future...worry about the present! I love you...you love me...so why don't we go from there? Please Vegeta, I want to do this! I want to be your mate! I know the consequences...but still...I choose living a short life with you and then dealing with my death, over living a lifetime without you. Do you get it??? I CHOOSE YOU!" Bulma shouted at him. 

Vegeta just looked at her. "Woman, it was not that I didn't think you could handle death...it was that I was scared to live a life without the person I loved," Vegeta was angry...because that was a weakness. He was _scared _to try and live without her. In his anger, he glared at Bulma. "You want this so much do you? Let me just tell you right now...if I make you mine...you will be mine alone! I do not tolerate infidelity! I will be very jealous over you...but you have made your choice!!!" 

Vegeta roughly grabbed Bulma and pulled her onto his lap. He could see a small ounce of fear in her eyes and just smirked at her. "What, so now you're scared of me are you? Well, you are the one that wanted this...you just remember that!" he growled lowly. He swiftly brushed her hair off her left shoulder and embedded his canines into her soft, creamy flesh. Bulma shrieked out in pain and squirmed to get away. She was unsuccessful due to the fact Vegeta had her wrapped in a gentle, yet firm embrace. Suddenly, her pain was overtaken by a pleasure she had never known before. She suddenly felt herself thrown into Vegeta's mind. She saw him as a young child growing up. She saw all of the people he had killed. She saw his father, and how he had abused Vegeta's mother in front of his face almost every day of his life. She saw the day the abuse had gone too far, and the woman was killed. She saw a seven-year-old Vegeta trying to take on his adult father, to avenge his mother's death. She felt his pain at losing the only family he loved. She saw the brutal beating he received from his father after the way he openly defied his father. She saw the way he had closed himself off from the rest of the world...refusing to make friends for fear that he might lose them, as he lost his mother. She saw the day he met Kakarot and Krillen...and the way he had tried to appear cold to them also. She noticed the way Krillen and Kakarot never gave up on him and saw the strong bond of friendship they now shared. She saw many scenes throughout his life until she found herself in her very own house. She saw them trashing the place, searching for her. Bulma became very anxious, she prayed to God he hadn't killed her family. She had seen the many murders he had committed throughout his lifetime. Relief flooded over her as she heard him tell Kakarot to release them from their ropes and simply knock them unconscious before leaving. Bulma kept looking around inside Vegeta's mind...she wanted to find his nightmare. She wanted to know what had made his face so ashen white with fear. She saw a few weeks prior when he had killed a young serving girl in a fit of rage. She saw the way he acted afterwards. He locked himself in his room and stared straight off in space. He had felt bad...it had been an accident, he hadn't meant to let his temper get out of control. Bulma cried, he had been through so much, had experienced so much pain, but never let himself cry...not even after the death of his mother. She got back on task looking for the nightmare. When she finally found it, she tried to see into his mind...but he had a secure lock on it...he would not allow her to see the dream. Knowing her fate was bad enough...he didn't want her to know the fate of their son as well. 

He gently flicked his tongue over the wound lapping up the blood that poured from her shoulder, hungrily. He loved the taste of her. When the wound finally stopped bleeding he pulled back and looked into her eyes. She looked overwhelmed. "See, you asked for it. Now you know what I'm _really _like. You have seen how many people I have murdered. I have killed plenty...and I didn't care a bit! Now...do you still want this?" he laughed cruelly. 

Bulma studied him intently for some time. "Yes Vegeta, I want this...I want you. Yes, I have seen you kill many people...but only when you were ordered to do so...or when you were extremely ticked off. And I have seen the way you have felt guilt over your accidental killings as well. I saw the pain you went through in your youth. I saw the fact that you spared my parents when you could have easily obliterated them. So don't tell me that you are some cold-hearted, ruthless murderer...you don't fool me so easily..." Bulma replied thoughtfully. 

"Woman, you are mistaken...you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do. I have no heart...you're right...I went through a lot of pain in the past...and that is why I am what I am. I don't care about _anyone _or _anything_!" Vegeta said. 

Bulma lifted her hand to touch his face. She looked at him thoughtfully. "Vegeta...why are you trying to lie to me? I had access to every memory in your mind...all except one. You wouldn't let me see your nightmare. I know you care about me, I know you love me! You don't have to tell me, because I already know. You wouldn't let me see that...because you didn't want me to be scared of what will happen in the future. Vegeta, listen to me...I love you...no matter what! I don't care about what happened in your past...of all of the wrongs you have done. All I care about is you! Vegeta, the future doesn't have to be the way your nightmare was. We can change it! Fate is not certain in life...but our love is...and love conquers all! We will beat this thing...just you wait and see!" 

Vegeta looked at her. He was stunned...he hadn't expected that type of a reply. He thought she would immediately shun him for his past. He loved her and she knew it...but he needed to know that she would still love him...after all he had done. She did love him...he could see that. He knew that she would never leave him. He pulled her close to him until their lips were centimeters apart. "You are mine now..." he whispered, his hot breath caressing her lips. 

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied staring intently into his eyes. He plunged his hand into her hair and ran his fingers through it, as he drew her head closer in towards his. He kissed her tenderly before releasing her. He stood up, pulling her with him. Setting her feet on solid ground, he led her by the hand towards the apartment exit, "Come...your friends will be worried about you." 

Bulma followed him. "Yes, I suppose they will be. But they have no need to be anymore. I love you Vegeta..." 

Vegeta just stared at her and then proceeded to lead her out of the apartment. _I love you too, woman... _he thought to her and affectionately squeezed her hand. They both stepped out into the hall and began searching for their friends. Vegeta wanted to begin planning with Kakarot and Krillen how to keep Bulma safe from her future. Bulma was excited to tell her friends of the new love she had. She made a mental note to destroy her escape plans as soon as she went back home. She looked up and smiled at Vegeta. He was all hers now...and he loved her. _I finally have my prince... _

  


Next 


	6. Planet Vegeta

**~*~*~Chapter Six: Planet Vegeta~*~*~ **

Bulma sighed and stretched. She squinted her eyes against the glaring sun that was peering through the window of her palace room. She couldn't believe all that had taken place since her bond to Vegeta. Their friends were shocked to say the least when they had heard all that had happened between her and Vegeta. Bulma grinned to herself. She knew her friends were thrilled for her...and themselves, for they all had found the silver lining in the dark clouds that shadowed their lives. Bulma rolled over and reached out for Vegeta only to find that he wasn't there. 

_Vegeta...where are you?_ Bulma asked through their bonded mind. 

_Woman?!?! I'm obviously not there. Now stop talking to me, I'm busy! _

Bulma growled. _He can be such a jerk sometimes! _She shrugged and got out of bed. 

_I heard that woman!!! _Vegeta hissed. _No matter, you can make up for it tonight..._ he said, the smirk evident in his voice. 

Bulma blushed even though no one was in the room. They had been living in their new room on planet Vegeta since their arrival 3 weeks ago, and every single night had been filled with passion. At first, the people of planet Vegeta had been appalled by Vegeta's choice of a _human _mate...but after they had found out about her astounding, intellectual capabilities and the fire she possessed, they knew that no other woman would suit Vegeta as well. After proving herself to everyone, she was accepted as Vegeta's mate and the mating ceremony was performed. Although, the majority of it had already been completed in the kitchen of her apartment, they still had to have a ceremony. Their ceremony consisted of pledging their lives eternally to their mate in front of the whole kingdom, and then they were excused to their room. Bulma again smiled to herself and then thought of the day ahead. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a very conservative dress. Vegeta really was a very jealous man, and no one but himself was allowed to see any skin other than her face and her hands. She went to the bathroom to ready herself to go meet Vegeta and their friends. 

~*~*~ 

Vegeta was scared out of his mind. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it right when it happened. He and Bulma had had a wonderful night full of ecstasy and passion. He had never lost himself like he had last night. He had never loved her so much, and showed her his love as much as he had last night. Then, they fell asleep in each other's embrace. 

Vegeta had woken up in a cold sweat before dawn after again having his nightmare. What scared him more was the fact that something was different about Bulma. Her ki just wasn't _right. _He turned to look at her and she was sleeping peacefully, facing him. She had such a serene and peaceful look on her face, and her lips were curved up into the faintest smile. He focused on her body, searching what was wrong with her, and then he felt it. Bulma had _two_ ki's. Vegeta immediately got up and left their chambers, heading towards the conference room. He stopped a girl on his way and told her to run and fetch Kakarot and Krillen. _What is taking them so long?!?! The woman is already awake and will most likely be seeking me out in no time. I need to speak with them NOW!!! _Just then, the door swung open and in entered a perplexed Kakarot and Krillen. They quickly bowed and took their place and the conference table. 

Vegeta stood up and paced back and forth. Krillen and Kakarot just waited for him to speak, knowing he would when he was ready. They could see a flicker of fear and worry in his eyes but it was quickly masked by an angry scowl. 

"Kakarot, Krillen, I have made a huge mistake..." Vegeta started. Kakarot and Krillen just looked upon him with confusion in their eyes but waited for him to continue. "As you know, we have been planning for weeks now how to keep Bulma safe from my nightmares. I don't want anything to ever happen to her. I had determined that I would change the future...or at least prolong it as long as possible....I don't know what to do. I...well, I mean...how could...." Vegeta just stared at them begging them to understand him and help him. He looked down at his feet in defeat and whispered, "Bulma's pregnant..." 

Krillen and Kakarot were both shocked to their cores. Krillen looked on him with understanding. Kakarot just grinned. He got up from the table and smacked Vegeta square on the back, "Congratulations Vegeta!" 

Krillen gulped as he felt more than saw Vegeta's whole body ignite with anger. Vegeta turned smoldering eyes to Kakarot's fear-filled eyes, "YOU IMBECILE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?! MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE...SHE'S PREGNANT...WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT. THE BOY WAS ONLY 3...4 AT MOST, IN MY DREAM. BULMA IS GOING TO DIE!!!!" Vegeta was gripping Kakarot so tight around the throat that his lips were turning blue. Krillen reached out and laid a comforting hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta dropped Kakarot and resumed his pacing. 

"So what do we do, Vegeta?" Kakarot asked after regaining his composure. 

"Does she know?" Krillen asked. 

"No, not yet..." Vegeta replied. 

"I propose, that for now, we don't tell her. That will give us some time to figure out what to do. Until then, act completely normal around her. You can't give away the fact that you know anything. We'll figure something out Vegeta, don't worry..." Krillen said. 

Vegeta lifted his nose in the air, "As if I'd ever worry about anything. I'm Vegeta, Prince of planet Vegeta, and the most powerful man in the Universe on top of that. No one can beat me! I will take care of Bulma...nothing will happen...no one will take her away from me...I won't let them!" Vegeta just stared straight ahead with more determination in his face than ever and strut out of the room, leaving his two guards behind. 

Krillen turned and looked at Kakarot. "And don't you go slipping up either. You can't say _anything _to Bulma. And don't you dare tell ChiChi either or Bulma is sure to find out. Then she will be asking plenty of questions like how the heck you knew before her. Don't mess this up. In the meantime, you get ChiChi and 18 to stick with her wherever she goes. Their duties from this point on are to be Bulma's personal guards and escorts. Now I'm going to go talk to the doctor and see what are options are concerning Bulma's pregnancy. Don't forget, don't say a word to Bulma or the girls! Got it?" Krillen asked. 

Kakarot nodded his agreement and they both went their separate ways to carry out their duties. 

~*~*~ 

Kakarot found ChiChi and 18 in the royal kitchen. When they had gotten to planet Vegeta, they had been reinstated as the palace cooks. 

"Hey girls!" 

"Oh, hey Kakarot...what brings you here?" 18 asked. 

ChiChi who had been completely oblivious to everything because she had been trying to keep some saiyan children out of the kitchen, whipped her head around at the mention of Kakarot's name. 

"Kakarot!!!" ChiChi squealed jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly around the neck. 

Kakarot just spun her around. As he set her feet back on solid ground, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "I love you Chi, you know that right?" 

ChiChi blushed as he pulled away. Her eyes sparkled in her happiness. 

"So what brings you here, Kakarot?" 18 repeated. 

Kakarot smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I've come to tell you, your duties have been reassigned. You are no longer to work in the kitchen." 

ChiChi slightly grimaced. Working in the kitchen was the only job she was willing to do on this planet. It was the only thing she enjoyed and she was scared to hear what her new duties would be. _I better not get bathroom duty. I will be so pissed if I get stuck scrubbing toilets and tubs where some hairy ape has been._

She was shook out of her thoughts as 18 gripped her hands and jumped up and down. 

"Isn't that great Chi? Oh I'm so excited! This is awesome!!! Don't you think so ChiChi?" 18 rambled on. 

ChiChi just looked at her dumbfounded and then blushed her embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry, I was thinking to myself. I didn't hear what Kakarot said. So what has gotten you so excited 18?" ChiChi questioned. 

"We get to be Bulma's personal guards and escorts! We get to spend ALL DAY LONG with our best friend! And that's considered out _work_. Isn't that wonderful? I can't wait to see her. I'm so excited!" 18 said. 

ChiChi's face fell from the shock. The shock didn't last long because soon they were twirling each other around the room giggling and grinning. As they came to as stop, ChiChi sighed happily, "This day just couldn't get any better..." 

Kakarot just grinned and ChiChi and went up to her. "That's what you think. How about you move out of that apartment you're sharing with 18 and come stay with me. I want us to go through the mating ceremony," Kakarot said grinning. ChiChi stared up at him in confusion until the truth hit her hard like the floor. 

18 and Kakarot just stared and ChiChi. Kakarot was the first to recover. He rushed over to her and picked her up of the floor. He began stroking her cheek while whispering her name over and over. "Chi...Chi are you okay...can you hear me Chi?" he said frantically. 

ChiChi's eyes fluttered open and she just stared up at Kakarot in amazement. "You want to bite me?" she asked. He just grinned and licked his lips in reply. ChiChi again slipped into unconsciousness. He shrugged at 18. "I'm going to take her to my room to rest. You go to your room and change and freshen up. You start your new duties today, but it is up to you to locate Bulma." With that said, Kakarot turned and walked out of the kitchen towards his chambers. 

18 stared after them dumbfounded. _First Bulma, now Chi...they are both leaving me all alone. Now what will I do...I will be the outcast, they will be able to share jokes with each other that I won't really be able to participate in and understand. At least they are happy... _18 thought to herself. She quickly gathered her things and left the kitchen, heading towards her and ChiChi's apartment. 

last chapter up ahead... 


	7. Something New

**~*~*~Chapter Seven: New Occurrences ~*~*~ **

ChiChi awoke to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She rubbed her temples trying to make sense of where she was and why she was there. _What happened? Where am I at?_ She sat up from the bed she found herself lying on. As everything came back to her, she began to feel a little bit uneasy and queasy. _Kakarot said he wanted me to be his mate! I don't even know what that entails! All I know about that, is that he has to bite me. _ChiChi paled at the thought of her neck being bitten into. She decided to ask Bulma about it when she found her. _Bulma has been through the mating ceremony...maybe she can help me to make sense of all of this. _ChiChi slowly stood up and steadied herself before taking some steps. She stumbled a little bit and caught herself on the bed frame. 

"Hey Chi, are you okay Hun? You really had me worried...so I took you to my bedchambers. You do love me, don't you ChiChi?" Kakarot asked. After hearing the commotion in his room, he figured ChiChi had awakened and would have some questions. "I love you Chi, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together...I want you to become my mate. Will you?" 

"Oh, hi Kakarot. I'm fine, really...I didn't mean to make you worry.... It's just that, this is all such a shock to me. I mean, you totally caught me off guard. I do love you Kakarot, you know I do, it's just that this is all so confusing. I need some time to think about it. Please don't be upset....I....I have to go Kakarot..." ChiChi said, rushing out the door. 

Kakarot just stared after her. In his eyes, a sadness he couldn't comprehend. _I thought she would be thrilled at becoming my mate. I love her, I thought she knew that. I thought she loved me too. I just hope I haven't ruined everything for us. I hope I haven't scared her away. Please...please let her still love me... _

~*~*~ 

Bulma scrutinized her appearance in her bathroom mirror. She nodded approvingly. _Yes, I do believe that Vegeta would approve of the way I look today. _She grinned. She exited her bathroom and walked towards the exit of their bedchambers. Just as she was about to open the door, someone knocked. She smiled and opened the door to greet her guest. 

"Oh, hey 18! How are you doing? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked, thrilled to see her friend. 

"Have you not heard??? ChiChi and I have been reassigned!!! Just _guess _what our new duties are!" 18 said, barely able to contain herself. 

"No, you can't be serious! Could I really have such luck? Do you guys really have a job in my personal quarters where I can see you everyday?" Bulma said. 

"EVEN BETTER!!! Not only do we get to see you every day...but our job REVOLVES around you. Chi and I get to be your personal guards and escorts! Isn't that fabulous??" 18 said jumping up and down in excitement. 

Bulma enveloped 18 in a hug. "That is so awesome! I'm going to have to seriously thank Vegeta, he must have been realizing how much I have been missing you. I'll thank him tonight..." Bulma said with a sly grin. 18 just chuckled. Bulma invited 18 in and told her to have a seat on their sofa. She then went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. As it was brewing, she came and sat on the sofa next to 18. They chitchatted for awhile until the teapot whistled. Bulma got up to get it. She brought out a tea tray with two cups and saucers, the teapot, and some little breakfast pastries. 

"Help yourself 18. Oh this is going to be so exciting! I can't believe I get to spend all day with you and Chi. Speaking of which, where is ChiChi anyway?" Bulma questioned. 

"Well, you see, Kakarot came to tell us of our new dut-" 18 started, but was cut off by the sound of someone knocking. 

"Oh, I am so sorry. Let me run and get that real quick and you can finish telling me your story," Bulma said, jumping off the couch and heading to answer the door. 

She opened the door to come face to face with a pale and scared looking ChiChi. "Oh my goodness Chi, what's going on? Come have a seat on the sofa." Bulma said. 

At the sound of her friend's name, 18 jumped up to greet ChiChi and to help her back to the sofa. Meanwhile, Bulma continued into the kitchen to grab an extra cup and saucer and a few more morning pastries. She set them on the tray and poured a cup of tea. As she sat down, she handed the cup to ChiChi. 

"Now why don't you tell us what has been on your minds," Bulma said. ChiChi looked from Bulma to 18 who were both waiting expectantly for an answer. 

"Well, you see...Kakarot came to the kitchen to tell 18 and I that we had been reassigned with new duties," ChiChi stated. "By the look in your eyes, I'd guess that 18 has already spoken to you of what they entail," ChiChi said with a smile. 

Bulma nodded. "That couldn't possibly be what's upsetting you though, right? I mean, you do want to spend time with me don't you? Neither one of you would really be servants in _my_ eyes...you do know that!" Bulma said in a rush. 

"No, no, that's not it at all. It's just that...while he was there, Kakarot told me how much he loves me. You see, he wants me to become his mate," ChiChi said, allowing her gaze to travel to the floor. 

Bulma put a comforting arm on ChiChi's shoulder. "But you love him, don't you Chi? I mean, you _do want _to become his mate, right?" Bulma questioned. 

Bulma and 18 both stared at ChiChi expectantly. 18's eyes held a strange glow to them. As they brimmed with unshed tears, hope was mingling with desperation. She wanted Chi to be happy, above all...she was so hoping that Chi _did _realize how much she truly loved Kakarot and would be willing to tread into an unknown and somewhat scary new surrounding. Yet her eyes were also burning with a strong desperation. A desperation that was inwardly begging Chi not to leave her alone. If Chi and Kakarot mated, she herself would be left an outcast in their little circle of three. She would be the only one without a mate, the only one who would not be able to understand, much less comprehend, all of the things Chi and Bulma will be experiencing. She would feel so utterly alone in the world again. So 18 looked on ChiChi, waiting for the words that would affect her as much as they would affect Chi. 

"Oh Bulma, I do love him...I really really do. But I am so scared. I just don't know what I want, but I don't think I'm ready for this. This is why I came here...I really felt I needed some close friends to discuss my worries with. I'm not asking you to tell me what to do, because I do know that this is a big decision and one that must be made by my own free will. But what I am asking is for the insight I know both of you could offer. Please help me, I don't want to lose Kakarot, but am I ready for forever?" 

~*~*~ 

Krillen walked into the medical ward. A receptionist at the check in desk asked him if she could help him. "Is the doc with someone?" Krillen asked. 

"Yes he is sir. Is there anything I can do to help you? You don't look like you are in any serious pain or anything," the girl said. 

"No thanks...if you don't mind, I'd just like to see the doc when he's through. I need to speak with him concerning Prince Vegeta. I'll just wait," he said, taking a seat in the waiting area. 

_Man, what are we going to do. There is no way on earth Bulma would be willing to rid herself of the child. And I know that Vegeta wouldn't want to cause Bulma the pain of forcing her to have an abortion...but what other option is there? I know that abortion has been outlawed on Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta would probably have my head if I mentioned it to him...but who does he care more for? Bulma...or the child? Oh, I don't know what to do...all I know is we have to stop Bulma's death from occurring...no matter the cost. _

"Sir, you said you needed to speak with me? What can I do for you?" asked the doctor. 

Krillen motioned to the doctor's private office, "Is there any way we can speak in privacy?" 

The doctor nodded his head and motioned for Krillen to follow him. He seated himself in a large leather chair and motioned for Krillen to sit in the chair opposite his desk. "Now what can I do for you sir? My secretary mentioned something about Prince Vegeta..." the doctor said, directing the conversation straight to the point. 

"Yes sir, as you may well know, I am a personal friend and guard to the prince. I am here because we recently found out some information concerning the prince's mate, Princess Bulma. She may be coming in here in a couple weeks or months and by the crown of Planet Vegeta, you are absolutely FORBIDDEN to give her _any _information without first okaying it with the Prince or one of his guards. We must know what is said to her before it is said. Also, none of what I am telling you may leave this room. If it does, you will suffer capital punishment. I need to know whether or not there is a way to slow the gestation process in a fetus' growth. If not, you need to start working on it ASAP! Do you have any questions?" Krillen said in a very firm voice. 

The doctor had remained indifferent throughout the speech until capital punishment was mentioned. Capital punishment was only used for seriously reprehensible crimes. The doctor knew that whatever was going on was extremely serious and not worth risking his life over. "I understand, if any questions arise, I will be sure to ask. As for slowing growth processes...I'm not sure how we can accomplish that, but will begin working on it right away. Now if that is all, I have more patients to see," the doctor said, quickly excusing himself from the room. Krillen watched him go with a twinkle in his eyes and a chuckle in his throat. _Now who would have ever thought a 4'11 Saiyan could scare someone away so quickly... _

~*~*~ 

Vegeta headed into his royal throne room awaiting the beginning of court. He took his place at the throne and nodded for someone to announce that court was in session. During this time, various people throughout the kingdom could bring issues before parliament, seeking their help in discerning right from wrong. It was also a time to discuss global issues. Vegeta began rubbing his temples even before the 1st person stepped forward. This was his least favorite part of having to take over while his father was away... 

*****FLASHBACK*** **

"And how long will you be gone this time?" Vegeta asked his towering father. He was secretly hoping he'd say forever. He never had forgiven the king for the murder of his mother. Although, Prince Vegeta was much stronger than his father and could have easily erased him from this dimension, he didn't want to stoop to his father's level. 

"That is none of your concern, brat!" the king sneered. "All you need to worry about is yourself. I will be gone however long I feel like being gone. In the meantime, I want you to find me some more servants. I heard of a planet called Earth. It is a couple thousand light years away from Planet Vegeta. I have heard something about a genius that lives there. Supposedly it is some woman, although I highly doubt any woman would have brains that would be of any worth. I want you to investigate it. If this so called genius woman does exist, I want you to bring her back here. While you are there, collect some other of these _humans..._we are running short of servants seen as how you seem to like going on killing sprees so often," the king chuckled. With that, the king turned and boarded his space ship without saying a word. 

*****END FLASHBACK*** **

_It has been two years since Father left...I never thought he'd stay away. Maybe someone gave the old fool what he deserved and killed him off. _Vegeta smirked at the thought of his father's death. _The old man was so worthless, how I wish I could have been the one to avenge my mother's death. But what good would that have done? Just more blood on my hands. I figured by waiting so long, when Father returned and found out I had not done as he commanded, he would try and kill me. Then I could show him TRUE power and rid this dimension of the likes of him without feeling guilty, after all, he would have been the one attacking me. When two years passed, I myself began hearing things of the "genius woman"...I just had to see for myself whether or not she really existed... _

"Prince Vegeta?" a young man said, formally bowing to show his respect. 

"What is it weakling?" Vegeta sneered, annoyed that someone had disrupted his private thoughts. 

"We just got word on the King, sire...it seems something has developed." the young man said, fear evident in his voice. He knew he had upset the prince by speaking before he was ordered to do so...but he thought that the prince would be pleased to hear of these new occurrences. 

"Well, what is it already? Don't tell me the old man got lost and is finally one his way back to rule this pathetic planet," Vegeta said, irritation filling his whole being. _I don't know what would be worse, having to deal with the pathetic old man, or having to listen day in and day out to all of these pathetic people whining about their lives... _

"No sire, it seems as if the King's ship has completely disappeared. We believe that it has been blown up in an asteroid shower. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the king is dead," the young man quickly stated. 

_So the old man is dead...good riddance is all I have to say... _Vegeta just smirked. "Thank you for informing me, that will be all, you can leave," Vegeta said. Vegeta stood up and turned to the man who announced court was in session. "Tell everyone that I will hear no more complaints today due to the death of my father. Court will resume tomorrow afternoon," Vegeta said walking out of the throne room. He couldn't wait to tell Bulma the news...he was going to rule as King, and she would be his Queen. _Once I am crowned as King, there will be a lot of changes taking place. For one thing, if I EVER hear of someone killing their wife or even abusing her for that matter, they will suffer dire consequences...no one should have to suffer the same fate as my mother did. I wonder what Krillen found out concerning Bulma's pregnancy, maybe I should talk with him first... _Vegeta changed his direction and began walking towards Krillen's chambers, eager to find out what the doctor had said. 

~*~*~ 

On a planet millions of light-years away from Planet Vegeta, an old man was sitting before a crackling fire warming his hands. Suddenly the fire went out. The man cursed as he rose to find some more kindling for his fire. _Stupid wretched planet...if only my ship hadn't been blown to pieces...I would be back home now, in the arms of one of my servant girls_. The man smirked at the thought. His eyes flared first in surprise then in anger. Something just wasn't quite right at home. _So the brat bonded, did he? Now how the heck did he manage that? Wait a minute, the girl...she's not even saiyan. What's this...so Vegeta has an heir on the way does he? Now this is something I just have to see_. The king chuckled to himself. This planet was primitive that was for sure...but he was positive he'd be able to find the supplies needed to build himself a new ship. He just _had _to be there to see his grandson. No matter how long it took, he'd make a visit. The king's eyes glazed over with evil intentions as he let out another long chuckle. _Be prepared Vegeta...Daddy's coming home...ha ha ha.... _

  


  


Mmmkay...that's it...this is where i handed it over...the other chick/guy hasn't added any more chapters that I know of but if you go to fanfiction.net and click on find and search by title...it was called Unshakable Love 


	8. ANOTHER! IMPORTANT AN

  
  
  
  
An: OK special thank you to all those who reviewed! You know who you are! *coughs* But I'll give a shout out, just because you took the time to review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Sexy Vixen: You reviewed all of the chapters! And gave all good reviews! *gives reviewer lot's of gifts*   
  
veggie-chan: More than one review! I hope you finished your project! And got an A+. Thanks for review. *gives reviewer gifts*   
  
Random : Yes me to. WAhhh. lol. Thanks for your review! *gives reviewer gifts*   
  
blonde0202 : Me stop naaahhhh! lol. Thanks for reviewing! *gives review gifts*   
  
Keshia : You can't wait me either! lol. You know to much! Someone's telling you the plot! Noooo.... Im kidding.... Thanks for the review! *gives reviewer gifts*   
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well those are the people who reviewed! OK After this little a/n all of the chapters are going to be written by me! Isn't that kew! Ahahaha im no im going to get a flame saying no. But oh well. Im writing all of this because IM in a good mood! YAY. ahahahahaha. Ok im shutting off, don't' want to scare off any reviews I might get! Oh and by the way ** PLease REVIEW**, I know the author who used to have the story would appreciate it! And don't' forget me! lol 


	9. Mall time and Pains

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hey everyone. I want to thank all those who reviewed. I think you all know who you are. Sorry for the wait. OK here's the new chapter enjoy...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt or the song used in this fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** veggie-chan2: If your reading this the reason why you were lost if Cuz chapter 3 and 4 was all wrong. And if anyone else is reading this well.. you know now.   
  
Kuririn's Onna: Kew  
  
QueenCobra: Sure I'll keep writing.  
  
Sexy Vixen: Aww thanks *polishes award* Yikes.. this update took forever *wraps more gifts*  
  
kayla: I sure hope I have as much talent as the previous author, but I been doubting myself. See I had writers block, which was the reason it took me so long to update. But deep down I didn't know were to start, I didn't want to make a fool out of myself by writing something stupid. But then I finally just wrote.. So I hope every likes it.  
  
Roze: ahahah TRUE  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The father smirked. He was King Vegeta, although his Son might of thought he was dead. It was so pathetic. And his son had bonded. He felt the urge to laugh. He was currently on the planet Ihitaba. The race was apparently weak. They had agreed to making him a spaceship so easily. He would of course blast the planet from existence after they handed over his spaceship. What would he need them for after that? His eyes roamed over the landscape of the planet where his was going to be for a while. It was quite peaceful. The grass was a lime green color, while the trees were a off black. His eyes then found the sky. The sun was red, the sky was orange and the clouds were dark purple. It was so pathetic to him. He couldn't wait to feel his warm ki shooting out his hands when he would blast the planet with an evil chuckle.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma felt her stomach with a painful moan. It was of course painful. She just didn't know why. Her stomach had grown quite painful. She didn't know what to do. Or what it was. She had never really had a stomach ace before in her life. Her stomach always had been fine. Except that day when her Dad tried to cook something. Now that was painful. She snatched a glass of water into her gasp. She quickly downed it. _I guess I was more thirsty than I though_   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Chi Chi, 18, I be right back I have to go pay Vegeta a little visit,"She said as she walked toward the door. "You want us to come with you,"18 asked. She shook her head. "Na it's ok, I think I want to thank him alone,"Bulma replied. Chi Chi smirked. "Oh I get it,". Bulma shook her head. "Now you two need to get your heads out the gutter!" They all laughed. "And Bulma how about seeing a doctor,"Chi Chi told her friend.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'M fine, a doctor isn't really needed, I'm not throwing up now am I" The blond and black heads nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked down the hall, looking for Vegeta. She hadn't found him yet. She had on quite an outfit on. She was wearing some tight jean short shorts, they ended right before things got to hectic. She also had on a white blouse that showed off her toned tummy. Her outfit was complete with some white thongs, exposing her feet. She found a guard who was walking casually down the halls. "Do you know where Vegeta is,"She asked politely. He glared at her. "Like the Prince would associate with someone as low as yourself,"The guard rasped.   
  
  
  
  
  
Her short temper was cut loose. "How dare you call me low, you Dumb imbecile" She turned red with anger, as she threw her hand at him to strike him. He grabbed it with a smirk. "LET ME GO!!!,"She screeched. He held his ears in pain. She then slammed her foot into his manhood in order to get away. He screamed with more pain. "Who's low now!,"She screamed. He glared at her with pain. With that she was off, but she had to get another kick in of course.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Vegeta where are you!_ She frowned. He had block her! Of all the things to do. She licked her lips in frustration. _Well looks like I have no choice but to head back to my room_ She looked down at the ground as she set course for her room.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta I talked to the doctor said that well he needs to have Bulma with him if he wants to perform any test, he needs her urine,"Krillian explained. He glared daggers at him. "And how am I suppose to get it from her," The bald sayjin shrugged. "Maybe you can sneak it!," The sayjin Prince looked at him. "How am I going to sneak it!" Krillian shook his head very unsure of what to do.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
The blue haired human threw her body onto the couch. She felt awful. "Hey Bulma, try this, it's an recipe held down in my family" Bulma glared at her friend who had an coffee cup in her hand. Steam smoked out of the cup as the mixed it with a spoon one more time. She nodded. Chi Chi then handed her the cup. She sipped it slowly. "So what do you think" She nodded. After finishing up the cup she handed it to her. "Well that sure was wonderful it made me feel a little better but my tummy still hurts"   
  
  
  
  
  
"She needs to see the doctor, it's only going to get worse,"18 pointed out. "No, I hate doctors, I'll be fine, all I need some rest trust me" She nodded knowing full in well that Bulma wasn't going to talk about the subject any longer. "Well why don't we go out" They all nodded. "Where,"Bulma asked. Chi Chi smiled at her. "To the mall of course, there's one downstairs" The all nodded. "Well let's go then!!,"   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
The sayjin Prince growled as sat in his quarters. He had to get her to the doctor without her knowing she was pregnant. "Prince Vegeta, would you like some new sheets,"A maid asked. "Did I **ask** for some new sheets" She shook her head running out the room in fear. He just sat there his back turned from everyone looking out the window. "Bring me the woman,"He told the nearest guard. He nodded knowing well enough who he was talking about.   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
"Blue, blue, red, red, white, white, black, black,"She raped the hangers from right to left. "Miss can I help you" 18 ripped out of her daze of colors. She didn't answer. The clerk nodded. "How about this,"Bulma picked up an tight blue mini skirt. Chi Chi looked at it. "It's ok I guess, but I was looking for something a little more, orange," They nodded. "To impress Kakort of course" She blushed. "Well why are you looking all the blues!" She shrugged. She then pulled out an orange mini skirt with the splits on the side. "To sexy" She nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
She then picked up another skirt. It ended at middle of the knees "Perfect" Bulma laughed. She was currently blue haired human carrying about 30 diffrent outfits. She didn't care however. She wanted to show them off to her prince charming. 18 smirked at herself throwing another outfit into her hand. The clerks looked at their eye brows quivering at how much clothing they were purchasing. There were at least 90 diffrent outfits together. And they hadn't even went through shoes yet.   
  
  
  
  
  
They watched as the blue haired one laughed. Her smile radiating. There she was picking outfits while talking to blonde and black one. They all laughed apparently having a good time. One of the clerk licked his lips in frustration, while his hand played with his long spiky hair. He felt himself clothes his eyes as he awaited them to purchase to stuff. "Come on Bulma and 18 we have enough, let's purchase this stuff and go to the next store,"Chi Chi yelled at the two. They nodded walking over to the cashier with her.   
  
  
  
  
  
When all the stuff was paid for the began to walk off. But was stopped they began to dance in the entrance of the store. They laughed with each other as did poses and all diffrent typed of dances._   
  
  
  
  
  
I think I like how your body feel next to me  
  
Aw baby when you kissing me,  
  
aw baby when you loving me  
  
I can't describe what I want to do to you tonight  
  
Aw baby when you come to me,  
  
I'll make it so you'll never leave  
  
Can you rock with me  
  
Non-stop with me   
  
Can you take it to the top with me  
  
I just wanna love you babe   
  
Always thinking of you babe   
  
Can you roll with me   
  
All over me   
  
Can you take control of me  
  
I just wanna love you baby   
  
Always thinking of you baby  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ "Hahahah, no this is what girls day out is all about,"Chi Chi told the other two. "Yeah, I know coming out with you guys made me forget all about my little stomach pains, thanks you guys,"She smiled at the two. "No problem, besides I needed new clothes" They all laughed. They then started to walk off to the next store. Until the blue haired human landed on the ground. "Ouch, hey what's the big idea" He mouth formed into scowl. "I don't go walking into you, I tell some people just have no manners" With that she picked her body off the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at her face Harding at the man. Her arms folding on her chest. He looked at her again his coal eyes shinning with interest. She looked like his Prince when she did. "I'm truly sorry and I am truly hurt, please forgive me for what I've done to you, the reason why I'm here is because Prince Vegeta request you m'lady" He then dropped to one knee. His whole being fully respecting her. She blushed. "Please get up from the ground, your making me blush"   
  
  
  
  
  
He obeyed her. He plastered this cheesy look on his face. Her blue eyes found it quite cute. "Well take me to him" He nodded. With he nodded for her to follow him. He was moving a little to fast for her taste, but she made it there alive. Her breathes were very heavy when they finally made it to the room. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. She snorted at them. _Now it's time to give Vegeta his prize for requesting me_ Her mouth formed into a smirk.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well I couldn't end this chapter without an quick **AN** I hope you all liked this chapter. I thanked everyone for reviewing in the first AN. Well I don't have really much to say. I wonder what you all think about it. I know it was short **but** I need to update. When I looked at my profile and saw how long it it made me feel so...wrong and careless. Well that's it I really need to shut up now.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Please Review and don't just click the X on the corner.**


	10. That wasn't very Future Queen Of Vegetas...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hey everyone! Well I'm starting up school again. I guess that's cool. I'm updating much more often then when summer came! That's something else. But I can write something or think the plot out since I don't do my homework anyway. I'm very lazy! Well enough said about me and my laziness. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Ok here comes the disclaimer! It's not like anyone reads the an's or the disclaimer so why should I bother. Oh well..   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she walked into the room she felt his glare on her. Smiling she turned to face him. "Did call for me Vegeta" He grunted. With that she walked over to him. Her body an ich away from his. She was expecting him to kiss her, but he simply sat down in the chair besides him. Growling her blues eyes faced him angrily. He could tell from her eyes that she was sayin 'What the hell do you want'. "The ceremony is in a week,"He told her. "So you told me that already" "You need to get a dress" Cursing herself for forgetting that she needed a dress, Bulma nodded. He gave a nod then a tall, skinny male led Bulma to the dressing room. The Prince Of Vegetasei not far behind.   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi, I would like you to meet someone" She looked at him confused. "Who,"She asked. "My family, they would all like to meet the beautiful lady I've been talking about a lot" Chi Chi nodded. "So when am I going to meet them" "At dinner" She looked at him like he had spouted two heads. "At Dinner" He grabbed his ears. "And you didn't tell me sooner, dinner is like in three hours, I have to look through that long closet find a dress, then I have to put on make-up AND take a bath, and your telling me this now, when I know you knew about this sooner!!!,"She screeched at the top of her lungs.   
  
  
  
  
  
The whole room shook at her high pitched voice. "Well Chi Chi, im sorry, I'll help you get ready if it makes you feel any better,"He replied. She smiled at him. "Thank you" He brought his lips toward her's, giving the two a quick passionate kiss. With that he took of toward the bathroom. 18 was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Maybe she'd go pay Krillian a visit. After all what was the point. All she was doing was standing around watching Chi Chi and Kakkort get all lovey dovey.   
  
  
  
  
  
And getting dressed. Picking up one of her bags she set course for Krillian's room. Chi Chi heard her friend leave the room. She began flipping through countless rack's of dresses.   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
Her bags dropped to the ground as her small knuckles banged against the door quickly. 18 knocked about five times before someone answered. "Can I help you,"A small petitie lady asked. The woman was about 5'2 with long black hair and beautiful eyes. 18 could feel herself getting jealous. "Who are you!" The lady giggled. "Im Bron'kia,"She gave 18 a polite smile. Making her growl in annoyance. "I don't care what relation do you have with Krillian!!   
  
  
  
  
  
"I've known him his entire life" 18 growled louder than before. "So how do you know him" 18 smirked looking at the woman. "Tell him that **he can jerk off for the rest of his life for all I care!!!**" With that she stormed off obviously angered. Then Krillian shot into the door way. "Who was that,"He asked. She shook her head. "I don't she said _you can jerk off for the rest of your life for all she cares_" His eyes widen.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Did she have long blonde hair and beautiful pair of ice blue eyes" She nodded. "Mom that was 18, how could you not tell me that she was here!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
The dresser measured the blue haired woman carefully marking certin points on a piece of white blank paper. His red pen hitting against the paper roughly. "Wow your a small one,"He breathes lightly. She smiled blushing a little. "Gee, and I always thought I was a bit fat,"She admitted. "Oh please sweetie, you have all the right curves in the right places,"Vegeta growled at the man. He then measured Bulma again with a blush. But a few drops of sweat made its way down the man's face. He knew he was going to be killed after Bulma was measured.   
  
  
  
  
  
A woman with long black hair and red highlights pointed at a few dresses. She looked at them. They were all examples of dress. One was a long blue dress with two splits on the sides with a v-neck. The other dress was midnight blue. It was two separate parts. The first half was made up of a short shirt made out of a unknown soft fabric. It went around her neck but left a big slip straight down exposing the center of her chest, It ended before her stomach. Making it look like a sports bra that had been zipped open.   
  
  
  
  
  
The next half of the dress simply looked like a long skirt. With long splits down the sides. She nodded at the dress. That was going to be the dress she was going to get mated in. "And can I have those to go with it,"She pointed at a few diamond necklaces, bracelets, hair accessories, anklets, and ornaments for her clothing. "I'm going to look so hot!!" Vegeta chuckled. "Yeah sure you are Onna, I think the dress is going to make you look like a whore!" She balled her fist at him. "Hey that is Queen Of Vegetasei material, I will look the sexiest, smartest-" She was cut off.   
  
  
  
  
  
"The sluttiest,"he laughed. She balled her fist by her sides. "What do you know, hey gentlemen tell him im going to look hot,"She asked the nearest men. He opened him mouth to protest but decided against it. "Everyone will have their own awnser isn't everything,"He preached. "Oh, what do you know anyway" "How long will it take for the dress to be completed,"Vegeta asked seriously. "Probably about a month,"He replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
The sayjin Prince growled. "You don't have a month, I want that dress done no longer than 3 days," He ordered. They gasped. It would take a lot longer than 3 days to complete that. They needed to travel across Vegetasei to get the rare material. It was only found in the darkest and deepest places! "It shall be done my Prince,"He bowed. Bulma simply looked at the other gowns in amazement.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma picked up an red dress, knowing it was her size. She would wear that to dinner.   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
The soft white cotton towel around her kept the warmness around her. Her damp hair hung loosely down her shoulders as she looked into the mirror. It was a bit fogy. Finding her blue tooth bush, she began to brush her teeth slowly. "Chi Chi I found you the perfect dress!,"Goku explained from the closet. She ran out of the bathroom tooth brush still into her mouth. "Where is it,"She questioned. Goku threw his finger at the perfect dress. It was orange long dress that ended at her ankles. It was a made up of a spandex material. The V-neck hung very low. Probably meant to expose her breast, a lot. Some 3-inch orange heels completed it.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was more Bulma's style then hers. But hey it didn't look all that bad. She like it. "Wow thank you!!, I think its beautiful K-chan" He shot her a goofy look. "Don't you want to umm finish brushing you teeth" "So your telling me my breath stinks!!!" He shook his head. "No it's not that, it's just dinner starts in an hour,"He pointed out. She smiled at him. "Wonderful, and Goku, go and get some clean Armour, I want you to look decent as well"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi what's wrong with the Armour I got on" She looked at the tore up blue spandex along with the scrapped up orange spandex. "It fifty now go!" They both shared a passionate kiss before the male left the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
18 screamed in frustration! She threw her clothing onto the public bathroom floor. There was a sink, toilet, and a bathtub equipped with a shower. She ripped of her clothes leaving her in her sky blue panties in bra. There she was looking at herself in the mirror angered. Her hands roughly threw clothes over her head. Shirts, pants, dresses, and shoes flew over her head. She stopped when her landed on her ice blue dress. The dress was a short dress that went just above her knees. The hung to every curve. Leaving almost nothing to the imagination.   
  
  
  
  
  
Also some glass high heels would make her look even more stunning. She'll show him! How dare he!! Her blow dryer hung into her bag. She would put it to use tonight. She looked at the clock.   
  
_Dammit!_   
  
She only have 50 minutes left. She could pull it off however.   
  
  
  
  
  
*** 50 minutes Later ***   
  
  
  
  
  
The future Queen Of Vegetasei applied another coat of shiny clear lip gloss to her lips. "Onna I told you the royal family is known for being late,"He growled at her. She nodded at him. Pressing her lips together. Making sure her lip gloss looked glossy enough. She picked up a piece of toilet paper and bit her lips into it. A diamond necklace flew off her neck. "Ok, Ok, I hope they like me"   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi sat at a table awaiting Goku and his parents. She sipped on a weird tasting drink nervosly. While from far away she could see her friend 18 standing the shadows. Then Bulma and Prince Vegeta entered. Kame, they made such a wonderful couple. Everyone was roaring for them. "Chi Chi" She turned to face the voice. It was Kakkort and his family. There was a man that look exactly like Kakkort except with a scar. There was a woman underneath him with the silkiest set of sayjin hair. And there was Kakkorts brother Radtiz.   
  
  
  
  
  
She coughed nervously. "Hi I'm Chi Chi,"She bowed politely. "Pleasure to meet you my child, my Son had told us quite a bit about you,"She blushed at the man's word. "He talks about me" "All the time, it's a shame he cannot get a pathetic useless earthling out his mind,"He brother laughed evilly. She growled at him. "I am not pathetic or useless buster, I don't know who the hell-,"Goku covered her lips. "Care to dance,"He asked her. She smiled at him pulling him into a kiss. "I would love to" They both made their way to the dance floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
"She'll fit in this family wonderful,"The mother smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
"18" He looked up at her. "Fuck off Krillian, I know about Bron'kia!!" She ran off. He chased her out to the balcony. "18, Bron'kia isn't who you think she is" She drew her fist back about to strike him. "Then who is she!!" He barely doged her hits. One hit him clear in the jaw. While her feet began to move as well. "18 stop you not thinking straight!" "Your not thinking sraight, how dare you even come here, how dare you even show your face around me!"   
  
  
  
  
  
"But 18,"He wined. "What, what is it!" He took a deep breath. "Bron'kia is my mother" She stopped feeling awfully dumb. He hovered into the air. With that he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss straight on her lips. The lips deepen as they felt the music throw itself on.   
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
She walked right on the right of Vegeta. He walked in the building so confident. Everyone was either throwing there food into their faces. A roar of cheers erupted for them. She blushed horribly. "It is a great deal of honor to meet you,"A sayjin said bowing to her. She looked down on him. There he was on the ground. "You don't have to bow,"She told him. "But I do, your the future Queen of this planet, your the most important and beautiful woman on this planet at the moment"   
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean at the moment,"She hissed at him. More people threw themselves on the ground. "And a temper to boot" She just found herself blushing. Vegeta was starting to get tired of everyone ignoring him. He let out a hmmp. People partially fell on the ground. "Our future King!!,"They all yelled. A woman with long brown hair handed Bulma a mic. She looked at her as if she was crazy. "It a custom here on Vegeta that the future Queen sings on the fifth moon,"She replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Me,"Was all she barely said. "And you didn't tell me,"She whispered to Vegeta. "I felt like I could use a good laugh,"He smirked at her. Bulma snatched the mic away.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ Run  
  
Running all the time  
  
Running to the future  
  
With you right by my side  
  
Me  
  
Im the one you chose  
  
Out of all the people  
  
You wanted me the most  
  
Im so sorry that Im falling  
  
Help me up let's keep on running  
  
Don't let me fall out of love  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
Be   
  
Be the one I need   
  
Be the one I trust most   
  
Don't stop inspiring me   
  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
  
We work so much to keep it going  
  
Don't make me want to give up  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it (Do you think we'll make it?)  
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
The future.....   
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
She gave the mic back to the woman, satisfied. With that she began to walk to her table when she tripped over something that was slippery. She growled looking up at Vegeta. There he was chuckling like crazy. While she laid there on the floor. It seemed as if he didn't even care. Chi Chi covered her eyes and laughed loudly. Goku was laughing loudly. Hands clutching his sides. Krillian and 18 were still kissing so they didn't get the chance to see. Bulma could feel stages of red coming from her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yep she had bit it! Bit it hard. And it didn't feel good. She wanted to run away from everyone laughing faces. "Stop laughing, stop laughing you all before I kill you all" They all stop laughing. A laugh erupted loudly from Chi Chi causing everyone else to laugh as well. She looked at everyone laughing faces completely red from laughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
She just resumes her position. Not daring to get up from her nightmare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Special thanks to everyone for reviewing! Thank you!!! Yeah I'm back at writing again. Please Review! Reviews will give me inspiration and all that stuff. I hope Vegeta wasn't OOC   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. VDay Is Coming better get romantic

"Do you know how embarrassing that was!" 

Bulma wrapped a blue cotton towel around her body. She walked out the steamy bathroom glaring at Vegeta. He just chuckled at her. She shook her head moving over to the closet. "I'm serious, these people do not what a clumsy little human for their queen,"Her voice boomed from the closet. Another chuckle was heard from the say jin. Soon she emerged in her outfit which consisted of a long blue skirt with two splits on the side and a shirt to match. Bulma threw on a pair of earrings and threw her hair into a high pony tail. 

  
"So how do I look?" 

She giggled at her reflection while checking herself out. 

"You look like fat hooker" Bulma smile turned faded. 

"Well I wouldn't get cocky with myself if I were you." Vegeta 'hmmphed' her. 

"Now if your quite done embarrassing yourself Onna I would like to get something to eat,"He glared at her as she added some eye liner on. 

She ignored him picking up her clear lip gloss. After adding about five coats she was ready. 

  
*** 

  
"K-chan would you stop it." 

Goku smiled at her pulling her into a kiss. His brought his hands to her waist as they kissed passionately in the hall. Chi Chi was wearing some blue jeans with a simple orange shirt. A giggle escaped her lips as he whispered something else in to her ear. 

"Oh K-chan you have training to do, I can't hold you hostage eheheh, stop it." 

He brought her to the ground each of them enjoying each others embrace. "Kakarot, father ask you for your-." The brother stopped in mid sentence as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.   
The older brother coughed gaining their attention. Chi Chi moved from Goku a deep blush placed on her face

. "Yes Radtiz," 

"Father request your presence"

Goku nodded at his older brother. With that he pulled Chi Chi into another long powerful kiss. Radtiz looked away from the display of emotions. However he didn't say anything. He could tell his older brother was in la. (love) Whatever that meant. 

  
"Goku, I'll be waiting for you" She smiled at him. He smiled at her. 

  
*** 

  
"Where is my fruit salad!" 

A bunch of cooks rushed over to Bulma sitting down countless pieces of fruit. The future queen glared at the cooks. They huddled together in fear. 

"I want chocolate too, what is a fruit salad without the chocolate!" 

A few more cooks threw down pieces of chocolate placing them down in a white bowl. Bulma rubbed her temples her hormones were out of control. Bulma also had a craving for some chocolate with fruit. Bulma threw her hands into the air in frustration. A few cooks backed away in fear. 

  
Vegeta ate his breakfast in mild amusement as the Onna ordered around a bunch of cooks. Asking for a bunch of weird combinations of food. Asking for some crushed marshmallows tops of a six pound steak. Now it was the fruit! If that Onna didn't make up her mind. Bulma ate her food with her hands. Her plate of French fries and ketchup looked just right. Picking up a French fry and scooping up some ketchup she ate it. Bulma ate her French fry in satisfaction. This was exactly what she wanted. The cooks started whispering. She glared at them.

"What are you all staring and whispering about, where is my chocolate, chips, and my green salad I asked for." 

They rushed off to the nearest kitchen in search for the rest of her meal. Bulma noticed Vegeta staring at her and looked at him. 

"Your cooks need to learn when not be a 'stick in the mud'

mean honestly." 

  
*** 

  
"Krillian when did you get the time to do all of this."

The short man blushed at 18. There it was one of the chocolate biggest hearts with a few words carved into it '18 and Krillian Forever'. Also there the whole room was decorated in red and pink. 18 smiled at him. With that he pulled a card and a sky blue rose from behind his back. She looked at him her smile wide. 

"Well 18, that's the reason my mother was here, I needed her help and advice on a few things, here on Vegetasei we don't celebrate Valentines Day, but the moon is intense it brings everyone together with an unknown passion,"He looked at her. 

  
"But you found out about the day we had on earth, and you did all of this for me." He threw her a smile of his own. "Na La Oh"(I love you) 18 hugged him. She didn't know what the word meant but it had to be good. Krillian said it so passionate. 

  
*** 

  
"What is it Onna." Bulma nibbled at the piece of chocolate that was in her hand. 

"Nothing Vegeta"

She looked at the heart-shaped cookies and hearts placed before her. 

"Did you morons have to make it hearts" 

Her hormones kicked in and she threw one of her plates at a random cook. 

"Where sorry your Highness, most sayjins enjoy the feeling of a ripe heart into their mouth's."

Bulma looked at him her eyes not blinking. "Do I look sayjin to you, Is my blue hair and eyes over looked, Or maybe you thought you saw an **imaginary tail**." 

  
The cook ran off scared out of his mind. _Gee I wasn't that mean_ Vegeta looked at her. He knew that she pregnant. He also knew that that wasn't the reason why she was so mad. It was something else. 

"Onna"

Bulma eyes found his. "Well truth be told, On earth today's Valentines Day, usually earthlings shower each other with gifts, candy, and hearts, It signifies each other love." Vegeta threw his head back and began to laugh. 

"Love, that an emotion for the weak, getting attached to something will only hurt you in the long run." 

  
"Well what do we have Vegeta." He waited a few seconds before answering.

"You are my Mate, my Queen." She got up taking the plate of chocolates with her. 

"Vegeta how can you be so cold, I would have never signed up for your little mating rituals if I knew you didn't love me." 

"I am not a weak pathetic fool,"He replied to her. Bulma stormed off. But not before adding her final words. 

"Weak pathetic fool have hearts." 

  
*** 

  
Bulma ate the chocolates bitterly. Oh how much she wished Vegeta would just understand! It wasn't a fools holiday. It was much more than that. Especially since her Birthday was right after Valentines Day. Her mother had given birth to her saying she was to be loved forever. But to Bulma it felt like she would never find it. It was very true that she loved Vegeta. But did he love her? Bulmas heart awaited the sweet taste of love from an familiar sayjin Prince. 

Her wedding wasn't that very far away. Bulma just only hoped that she would have his love before then. Bulma took another moment to look at her surroundings. She looked at the crystal foundation with rare diamonds on it. The fountain brought her some sort of calmness inside her. She didn't know what caused that however. Throwing another chocolate into her mouth she looked at a few books scattred onto the floor. Along with the books a small garden spread out and a patch of grass spread out. 

Bulma smiled falling onto the ground back first. She picked up a random poetry book and began to read it. The words were in a neat standard language.   
She smiled and mesmerized each letter. The way the words curved onto the paper. And the way they were written. Each word had a whole new meaning. It gave her something to think about.

  
_I'm Scared of falling in love. I don't truly know why. I have never expressed my emotions nor cried. Love is something that is so blind to me. Everyone gets emotional and its like there blind and can't really see. They laugh and giggle like they saw something comical and hilarious. And they smile like they haven't got a clue in their mind. How can I fall in love and I don't really care about the special bind. Sayjins don't fall for each other and openly admit it with a prideful grin. Their killers full of sweet sin. If I ever fell in love I would kill myself. Cause love on the planet Vegetasei is something deranged and bad for my health. _

  
Bulma ate another piece of chocolate. She began writing one of her own. _I will not let you get away from me Vegeta. But I how can I stay with you if your pride keeps getting in the way_

  
*** 

  
"Love only a fool would accept a pitiful emotion such as that" 

  
Vegeta's eyes roamed over Bulmas third diary. There she was talking about her ex-boyfriend.

The whole thing was disgusting beyond words to him! To read her love affairs with the annoying human. To read how she "made out" with the fool. If only he could see the little "boyfriends" face then 

he'll make him pay. Vegeta mumbled multiple curses while he read the next page.

__

Me and Yamcha made out again! It was so fun. I think im about ready for the next level.

What the hell screw my virginity. The real reason why im writing this so excited is because

Yamcha brought me a dozen of navy blue roses. They were so beautiful He even brought

me chocolate and more roses. I think Yamcha is very true. We seem to have a pretty good 

connection.

Vegeta stepped right back into this boots. He had something to do! And it wasn't

nothing simple nor easy for him. But he had to it!

__

I can't believe Yamcha he made my Valentines Day so special. First we danced

and talked and kissed and and. Damn i really need to get my language right.

Anyways after a long night and I mean long. Yamcha took me to

this beautiful waterfall there he settled up this wonderful island giving 

me everything I needed. WELL it really wasn't all that since I get that everyday

at CC but hey it was the thought that counted. I really don't think Yamcha is true

though. Hes romantic and all of that I just don't think he's my soul mate. Lately

all I have been thinking about was a guy who treated me good but was mean

to me in the same way. And he would give me the BEST NIGHTS of my life.

But hey a girl can think can't she. We'll I'll write to you later... Yamcha

is calling me.

****

Bulma threw her empty tray on the table of the main kitchen. She began walking

to her and Vegeta's room. So what if he didn't give her everything she wanted. 

He was still her mate and she would help me face his problems. Help him open

up a bit. When Bulma finally made it to the room she twisted the door

handle and was surprised at what she saw.

"Do you like it"

Bulma just stood in silence. There laid in front of her was their entire room

filled with navy blue and white roses. Along with that where blue bed spreads

and white rose petals spread all across the bed.

"Vegeta I love you with all my heart"

"And you are my mate"


	12. The End

After Vegetas father came back to Vegetasei he challenged Vegeta for a fight for Vegetsei. Vegeta of won that fight. Months later Bulma gave birth to a boy named Trunks. Their love have haunted many and killed some. But theres one thing we all know. They have the most Unshakable Love.   
  
I know bad ending! But see my site for more details. I had to finish this at a school computer. So well thanks for reading! Flame all you want I don't give a fuck. I had to fin this. And I did it my way! Fuck anyone that dosen't support that. 


End file.
